May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
by MissTomlinson143
Summary: What happens when Katniss and Peetas daughter is chosen for the Hunger Games? Read and find out! Sorry, not so good at summaries.. The story is better, I promise.. No flames, and the Hunger Games are still going on... So read and enjoy darlings! :D
1. Reaping Day

**Hello! This is my first Hunger Games story and I am writing it with my friend! Please review and no flames! We just finished the Hunger Games series and we loved them and we also have to say TEAM PEETA ALL THE WAY! We know that this isn't the best story in the world, but please just give it a chance (: **

**Disclaimer: MissPayne143 does not own Hunger Games. **

Reaping Day. I've never really had to be afraid of this day. Until today. It all started at 9 in the morning when my best friend Finnik Odair came running into my room.

"WAKE UP LILY!" He slammed into my bed, my eyes bolting open while swinging my arm aiming at what ever it was that ruined my sleep.

"Whoa, don't hurt me please. Not today at least." He grabbed my arm and helped me sit up. I was immediately staring into bright green eyes and bronze hair. I yawned and stretched out my arms.

"Good morning to you too Finnik." I said smiling. I remember a time when he would come running into my room and jumped on my bed, but we were so little back then I couldn't even feel the impact of body and mattress. I pushed the silky sheets back and climbed out of the warm comforts of bed.

"You ready for reaping day?" Of course I wasn't. Even if our names were only in the reaping ball once, there was still a good chance that we could be chosen. Or worse one of our family members could be chosen.

"Well of course I'm not. Who ever is?" I asked while making a slow decent from bed to the door. Finnik trailed so close behind that I could literally feel his body heat against me. Once we made it downstairs I sat down at the kitchen table ready for whatever my dad decided to make for breakfast.

"Good morning Lily. Is Finnik here?" My mom asked me already dressed in her best clothes.

"Right here Katniss!" Finnik came into the kitchen with my little brother Teddy over his shoulder.

"I told you not to mess with Finnik in the morning Teddy! He gets crabby when you try and ambush him." I tried not to smile at the thought of my 14 year old brother trying to attack a seventeen year old.

"You just don't want your boyfriend to lose his pretty face." Teddy sat down at the table sticking his tongue out at me.

"We're not dating Theodore." I glared at him trying to make myself look as fierce as I could. I guess that I really didn't need to glare; I mean it was the morning; I was already pretty unattractive as it is. Finnik leaned over the table and whispered something into Teddy's ear making him turn red from laughing. I rolled my eyes as my dad brought in some of his freshly baked pastries. I've tried to bake, but every time I end up burning something.

"Eat up kids! We have a big, big, big day ahead of us!" I never understood why my mom and dad found it hysterical to say big, big, big in front of day every time we had something important happening.

"Oh look, Finniks here. Big surprise." My dad tossed a cinnamon roll over to Finnik hoping that this time he would miss and it would go sailing over his head into our ungrateful cat Buttercups mouth. But Finnik caught it with ease, like he has almost every morning for the past 16 years.

"I'm happy to see you too Peeta." Finnik said after he took a big bite out of his cinnamon roll.

"You kids need to get ready for the reaping and then meet us at Haymitchs' house. We have to go and talk to him about something. See you kids soon." My mom and dad kissed out heads and left the house.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Teddy asked us. He asks the same thing every year.

"Probably how to kill you when you get into the arena." Finnik said smiling at his scared expression.

"They're talking about what they always talk about Teddy. Nothing." They always told us that they were talking about nothing whenever we would ask. I finished my breakfast and stood up.

"I'm going to get ready. You, Finnik, need to go and get dressed for the reaping; and bring some cinnamon rolls for Annie." I told him giving the speech that I do every year on this dreaded day.

"Got it. Bye Teddy." He grabbed a huge tray full of cinnamon rolls and started to walk to the door. I met him there and we had our usual discussion.

"What if we're chosen Finnik?" I asked opening the door for him.

"We survive." That's what I love about Finnik. He can take the scariest of situations and say exactly what he thinks. He's not afraid of what everyone else would say about it. He just speaks his mind.

"And when we come back, everyone will find us irresistible." He said with his usual cocky tone.

"All the girls find you irresistible already." I said giving him a crooked grin.

"I know. Who wouldn't want this?" He said striking a provocative pose.

"Just go and get ready Finnik." I said starting to close the door. He jammed his foot in between the door and the door frame.

"Don't go thinking for a second that the guys don't find you irresistible." He said before leaving. Just as I was closing the door I could just make out him saying something else, "After all, you are the most beautiful girl alive Lily."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After settling with a green dress that fell to my knees, leaving my black hair down and putting a matching head band in it I went into Teddy's room to make sure that he was ready to go. Just like every other year he was sitting on his bed staring out the window to the meadow of District 12. I walked over and sat down next to him. He was wearing his usual Reaping Day outfit. Blue pants, a white shirt and he made sure to brush his unruly straight blond hair. A little piece came down to cover his gray eyes; I brushed it out of the way and saw that little 3 year old boy again. How simple things were before we both had to enter the reaping.

"You ready to go?" I asked standing up and holding out my hand for him to take.

"No." But he stood up and took my hand anyway and we started for the door so we could go to Haymitchs' house.

"What if they pick my name out of the ball Lily?" I hated when his voice sounded this small.

"Then there is no doubt in my mind that Finnik will take your place."

"But I don't want him to Lily! I'm not weak! I bet that I could make it out of there alive just like Mom and Dad did!" He started to sound angry.

"Well of course you're not weak. I've seen the way you can wrestle Teddy. You're remarkably strong."

"Not as strong as Finnik."

"Finnik is seventeen and has natural muscle. He doesn't have to work out, he's just naturally strong."

"I want to be like that." We made it to Haymitchs' house and stopped in the doorway. I turned to him and fixed his collar.

"You just be you." I opened the door and there standing in the entryway was my mother in her beautiful blue dress, her black hair braided down her back, my father who you would be stupid not to realize that Teddy was his son, Annie in her usual gray dress and her hair falling down her back in delicate waves, Haymitch drunk as usual and in a suit, and Finnik. In dark blue pants, a sea green shirt and his bronze hair neatly trimmed (Annie probably did it when he got home) and combed perfectly. He really was a handsome man. You would be a fool not to think so.

"Well look who finally decided to join us."

"Nice to see you too Haymitch. Great to know you cleaned up for us." I said motioning to the clear entryway but the obscenely messy, well, everywhere else.

"Its crazy how much like you she is Katniss." He says that every time I'm standing with my mother. I guess we have the same personality. Although I inherited her long black hair, and strong but slim body. The only thing that isn't like her is my eyes. I certainly have my fathers dazzlingly blue eyes.

"We should go; I made Gale promise to save us a spot in the front of the crowd; if we go right now we just might be able to find him." My mom was right; it would surely be full in the city center. Haymitch left first, followed by my mom, dad and Teddy, then Annie and last Finnik and I side by side.

"Another year." Finnik sighed.

"Another year." I agreed. We made it to the city center; Annie went to find Gale while Haymitch accompanied my mom and dad to the stage where they took their usual seat as victors of a previous Hunger Games. Teddy went off to his friends in the fourteen year old section while Finnik and I made our way for the section for seventeen year olds.

"Happy Hunger Games Lily." Finnik whispered in my ear.

"May the odds be ever in your favor Finnik." I whispered back.

We stood there in silence until the Mayor walked up to the podium and gave the usual speech about the Dark Days, and the second Dark Days and how this is our fault for rising up against the Capitol. Once he finished the ever enthusiastic Effie Trinket this year styling a pink wig, gold skin and an outrageous purple outfit waltzed up to the podium.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I hated that line with all my heart.

"Ladies first." I caught a glimpse of Teddy looking over at me nervously. I smiled back and pointed to the front so he would pay attention. Finnik grabbed my hand as we stood there horrified as she reached her hand into the reaping bowl full of female names. On one slip of those papers is my name. Lilia Mellark neatly printed in Capitol handwriting. Effie grabbed a slip of paper. She held it in her hand and walked back up to the podium. There she neatly set it down and smoothed out the paper. She looked down at it and brought the microphone up to her lips about to read the name of this year's female tribute. Finnik gave my hand a light squeeze. Effie smiled at the audience and said the name in her peppy Capitol accent.

"Lilia Mellark."

That was not planned. I was not ready for this. I put on my best face hoping that it looked emotionless, and let go of Finniks hand. As I passed him to go up to the stage I saw him out of the corner of my eye standing there frozen and deathly white as I walked up to the stage. I passed the fourteen year olds and Teddy tried to fight his way past the group of Peacekeepers that were holding him back. My mom and Dad sat there on the stage with tears in their eyes. I knew that this is exactly what they dreaded. My mom didn't even want to have children in fear of this happening. I turned away from them in hopes that I wouldn't burst out in tears.

Before I knew it I was on the stage and standing behind the reaping ball of possible female tributes names. Effie was still staring at the paper with my name on it speechless. This must've been hard for her too. I mean she knows me personally and to watch me possibly die. That must've been just as bad. After what seemed like ages I needed to get Effie to speak up instead of looking down. There is no doubt in my mind that she will look back at this later and tell me how ridiculous she looked.

"Effie." I whispered. This seemed to bring her back into reality and she put that huge smile back onto her face as she walked over to the male names. I saw Teddy with Peacekeepers holding him back and Finnik still standing there pale. Effie made her way back to the podium and flattened out the piece of paper with the male tributes name on it.

"Arthur Hawthorne." I knew that name. That was Teddy's best friend and Gale's son. I expected to see a rustling in the fourteen year olds as Arthur made his way up to the stage but before he could a loud masculine voice interrupted him.

"I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE!" There was no way that I could mistake that voice. In seconds flat a boy was on the stage. I didn't register who it was until Effie asked for his name and he promptly answered.

"Finnik Odair Jr." What has he done?

**Well we hope you love it! Don't forget to review! **

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**MissPayne143 and friend(;**


	2. I Hate Goodbyes

**ANOTHER CHAPTER MY DEARS! This one is a little bit longer, but sorry if its not as good, I didn't have Mayas help. She is currently in the hospital because she was in a bad car crash. I figured that when she gets out of the hospital she should have a new chapter to look forward to. So here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: MissPayne143 does not own Hunger Games. She would probably have died if she did. **

"Is he your cousin?" Effie asked Finnik pointing towards Arthur. Finnik just shook his head.

"A friend." Was all Finnik had to say.

"Well let's applaud for this daring young man!" Effie started to clap but no one joined in. All of a sudden there was a loud cry. Everyone turned and saw Annie crying into her hands. Good thing Gale was there to catch her when she started to fall. I looked over at Finnik to see how he was taking this. He just stood there like a statue, with no emotion on his face. It must kill him to see his mother like this. The Mayor went back up to the podium and started to read the Treaty of Treason. That was mandatory, but no one ever listened so I don't know why the Capitol made us read it.

After he finished reading the Treaty he told us to shake hands. Finnik and I walked up to the center of the stage and stood there for a while just staring at each other. Who knows, maybe this is the last time that we would see the other in District 12. I held out my hand for Finnik to shake but in one quick motion he pushed it aside and wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. Everyone gasped but I happily wrapped my arms around his neck returning the hug. This would certainly be the talk of the Capitol for the night. The tributes hugging instead of shaking hands. We let go as the Anthem of Panem started to play. Just as it ended we were taken straight to the Justice Building where we were rushed into separate rooms. I just sat there in the huge room filled with velvet chairs and couches waiting for my family to come in and say good bye. I hate goodbyes.

I was running my feet through the thick carpet when Teddy ran into the room. He sat down next to me on the couch. We sat there in silence for a while. I grabbed his hand and started to trace the lines on his palm. When we were younger I would do this to make him sleep when he had a nightmare. He still has me do it every once in a while.

"Who's going to make me eat my vegetables now Lily?" I chuckled at his question. Whenever mom and dad had to go to the Capitol to train new tributes and it would just be me and Teddy I always made him eat his vegetables or else he would have to give Buttercup a bath.

"I'm sure you'll eat them."

"But they're disgusting. Especially the way mom makes them!" I hate it when mom makes food. She rarely uses spices and claims that it's healthier this way. We usually feed it to Buttercup. Even dad hates her cooking.

"Well mom won't be here Teddy; you can eat whatever Annie makes for you."

"At least she can cook." We laughed. Sure Dad is a baker, but he try's to cook sometimes. The meals are usually better than Moms, but he over spices the food. I flung my arm around Teddy's shoulders.

"Don't worry, when I come back Dad will make us a huge cake and we can eat it all in one day, okay?" I said smiling. Teddy always wants to eat one of Dads cakes in one night. But I make him stop so he won't get chubby.

"Promise me you'll come back Lily." I looked down at Teddy who was trying really hard not to cry.

"Don't make me cry Theodore!" He looked at me with a hint of anger in his eyes and brushed off my arm.

"Promise me!" I was a little bit taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"I promise that I'll come back Teddy. So you better not wreck my room while I'm gone." He smiled loosening up.

"I have to go and have a talk with Finnik. I'll see you when you get back Lily." He stood up kissed my head, nearly murdered me with a hug and walked out the door and across the hall to the room that held Finnik. As my door closed and Finniks opened I saw him patting Annie's back probably trying to calm her down. I caught Finniks eye before Gale walked in.

"Hello Flower." Mom said he gave me that nickname because he couldn't remember what flower I was named after when I was little.

"Hi Gale." He sat down on the chair that was directly across from me. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be thanking Finnik for taking his sons place?

"You ready for the Games?" That was the stupidest question I've ever heard.

"No." He chuckled. Was this funny to him? Seeing his best friend's only daughter go into the arena and possibly die? He stared down at the ground for a long time.

"You know I remember when your mother was in here."

"You do?"

"Like it was yesterday. You're just like her. Trying to conceal all the pain and fear of going into the Games. Trying to stay strong for Teddy. You're probably even planning on how to keep Finnik alive when you two are in the arena; aren't you?" I couldn't lie to Gale, no matter how much I wanted to. He was like an uncle to me and he was the one that first told me about the Hunger Games and how Mom and Dad were in them.

"Yes."

"Funny, he's planning on how he's going to keep you alive."

"He doesn't need to! I can take care of myself!" That made me a little mad. I can take care of myself; I don't need Finnik to look after me.

"Don't get carried away there Flower. He's just as scared as you are."

"I know."

"In fact he has the right to be even more scared." Excuse me?

"What?"

"He volunteered. He chose to go into the arena. Unlike you; who doesn't have a choice. He basically just volunteered for possible death." I never really thought of it that way. It just made me want to keep him alive even more. Gale stood up and held out his arms. I slowly got off the couch and gave him a quick hug. Gale backed away and held out his hand. In it was a gold circle with a mockingjay in mid flight with an arrow in his beak.

"This was your mothers when she went into the arena. I stole it from a book that she had it in. I figured that you would want it with you while you're in there." I took it from his hand. What book? Mom has never shown me any book.

"Well I better get going. Don't want the Peacekeepers having to come and pull me out again. It doesn't really leave a good impression. Good luck Flower." With that Gale was gone. Leaving me alone with a mockingjay.

Annie came in next. She was still crying a little bit, most likely from her goodbye to Finnik. She sat down next to me and took my hand in hers. She looked at me with those big green eyes.

"Please keep him alive. He's all that I have left." Annie burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her and started to stroke her back soothingly, like I've seen my mom, dad, and Finnik do a countless amount of times.

"I will Annie. Your little boy will make it safely home." Annie looked up at me and smiled. The next thing I knew her arms were around me in a great big bear hug.

"Thank you Lily! Thank you!" She stood up and walked to the door where she paused and turned around suddenly serious.

"I know you love him." I blushed the deepest shade of red possible. I averted my eyes from Annie and stared at the carpet beneath me. Was it that obvious that I love Finnik? Hopefully it wasn't.

"I know he loves you too." With that Annie was gone leaving me staring bug eyed at the carpet. He feels the same way? But he's Finnik Odair! Girls ask him out left and right! He could have any girl and he chooses me? Of course this can't be true. But who knows him better that Annie? Even I don't. I needed to get an answer to all my questions so I stood up and ran out of the room hoping that I would run into Annie. The Peacekeepers saw me and started to run down the hall after me. I kept running though. I needed to make it to Annie before I leave. She's the only person that can answer my questions. Where is she?

"Lily!" I turned around at the sound of my name to see Finnik running after me with the Peacekeepers. That didn't stop me though. Haymitch did. I was too busy looking over my shoulder to see a very drunk seventy three year old man standing in the middle of the hallway. I fell back, but luckily Finnik was there to catch me. He stood me up and turned me around putting his arms on my shoulders and staring right into my eyes, his full of concern.

"What were you thinking?" He asked me.

"I need to talk to your mom about something! Where is she?" I panted a little bit and tried to look over his shoulder.

"She took Teddy home after she talked to you! What did you need to talk to her about?" I was about to answer when a Peacekeeper grabbed my arm.

"Let's go. We need to get you two to the train station. And this time, please don't run away." I tried to wriggle out of his tight grasp but his hand didn't budge. Finnik gently grabbed my arm and took his hand off. He looked at me with concern again but took my hand in his and motioned for the Peacekeepers to lead the way.

When we got to the car the Peacekeepers opened the door and told us to get inside the car. Finnik and I got into the back and the door closed. The driver tried to compliment Finnik on volunteering, but he didn't feel like talking so he looked out his window. We made it to the train station fifteen minutes later. The place was swarming with reporters.

"Good luck." The driver told us.

"Thank you for the ride." I tried to sound grateful, but probably sounded more sad and depressed. Was this the last time that I would be seeing Distric 12?

"You ready for the beginning of the years of cameras following us around?" Finnik asked me still looking out the window.

"Not at all." I responded truthfully.

"Well don't worry; you're not going in alone. I'll always be there for you Lily." I smiled at his statement. He grabbed my hand again and squeezed. He took a quick glance at the reporters.

"Head straight for the train Lily and don't look back until you're at the doors. I'll be right behind you the whole time." With that I opened my door and walked out of the car not daring to let go of Finniks hand or look behind me. Everywhere I turned reporters were there filming me and asking me questions on how I felt and what was going through my mind. I caught a glimpse of myself and Finnik on the screen looking very focused. Someone saw our hands and zoomed up to them. A second later they zoomed out and we were pestered with all new questions. I finally made it to the door of the train but it wouldn't open. I kept banging on the door but it still wouldn't open. I heard a reporter in the background laughing and saying that we were having door issues. And another making a comment on how adorable it is to see two tributes in love again. I "accidently" fell towards the reporter that was commenting on us being in love knocking her out of the way a little bit. I put on my most concerned face and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry! I'm just such a klutz!" I told her.

"Oh don't worry about it darling! Oh look, your boyfriend has the door opened!" I turned around to see Finnik standing in the doorway holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it but turned around really quickly so I could make a comment to her.

"He's not my boyfriend." I stepped onto the train with some help from Finnik. I saw my mom and dad behind him looking at me sadly. I turned around really quickly.

"Is this live?" I asked a camera man. He nodded. Good.

"Well make sure that everyone knows that this year is going to be a year they won't forget." More people were shouting out questions. Mainly wondering why this was going to be such an important year. Before I could come up with something Haymitch pushed his way past us.

"This year there's new star crossed lovers. One of them has to die in the end. May the odds be ever in their favor!" I heard my mom and dad giggle in the background as reporters were rushing up and shoving microphones in our faces. The train started to slowly move.

"Give them something to work with sweetheart!" I heard Haymitch growl from behind Finnik. Before I could respond Finniks arms were around my waist and he was kissing me full on the mouth. I remembered in the video of the 74th Hunger Games Mom and Dads way of getting sponsors was by faking the star crossed lover thing. As the doors closed and Finnik was still kissing me I had one thought go through my mind.

_Finnik is a really good kisser._

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! Another chapter DONE! Have a nice day my darlings and don't forget to review! :D**

**-MissPayne143**


	3. Star Crossed Lovers

**OH MY GAWSH! I just visited Maya in the hospital and read her the previous chapter, thank the lord she liked it, and yes in the hospital, we came up with this chapter. So here you go! Two chapters in one day! You guys better feel loved ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games. **

"The door closed." Thanks Effie for ruining the perfect moment. Finnik pulled away from the kiss first, grinning like a maniac. I removed my arms from Finniks neck and turned to walk the other way.

"Oh are you going away?" Finnik asked faking sadness.

"I'm going to catch my last glimpse of 12." I walked over to a big window and stared out at my home. I inhaled trying to get the scent of coal dust. I never realized how much I would miss that horrid smell. You really _don't_ know how much you love something before it's brutally ripped from you. I saw the large stretch of woods where Mom and I go hunting sometimes before the train was engulfed in darkness. Goodbye District 12.

"You'll see it again." I jumped startled by the sudden voice. I thought that I was there alone. Effie stood in the doorway. She walked over to me and sat down on one of the silky black chairs. I looked back out the window yet again met by black.

"You have your mother and fathers fighting spirit." She smiled and looked down at her hands.

"But only one person can win. I can't let Finnik die. Annie would be crushed without him."

"So many would be crushed without you Lilia."

"But people will learn to deal with it."

"You hear your mother at night. She still hasn't dealt with Prim dying. It's been 32 years since she died Lilia. Your father still has nightmares of the Games. He still thinks of all those who died. What about Annie? She still hasn't dealt with Finniks loss. Even if she has her son, there is nothing that can fix the death of a family member Lila. What would Theodore do if his sister died? I bet you promised that you would come back; didn't you?"

"Of course I did. What else was I going to say? Oh sorry Teddy, but I'm planning on dying in there so Finnik can live and come home to Annie." I stood up and looked at Effie.

"So many people died. So many people." She seemed distant.

"Effie? Are you okay?" I asked walking over to her and putting my hand on her back. She was strangely pale and was staring off into space. I stood her up and took one of her hands.

"Come on, let's go and see mom." I lead her off to find mom. Hopefully she can help.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Just in a state of shock. Effie will be better in no time." After I took Effie to mom she brought in the nurse. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. I plopped down next to Finnik on the plush purple couch and closed my eyes. No more than five seconds later my eyes jolted open thanks to a still drunk Haymitch shuffling into the compartment nosily.

"Wow Haymitch, you're even louder than Peeta." We laughed at her statement. Dad was one of the loudest people _ever_ when he walks. It's like he tries to step on every leaf and twig. Finnik laid down on the couch with his feet hanging of the other end and his head in my lap. I started to brush his bronze hair out of his sea green eyes.

"You two don't even have to pretend to be 'star crossed lovers'." Haymitch said looking at us before he took another big gulp of liquor.

"What are you talking about Haymitch?" I asked starting to try and braid Finniks hair.

"I'm saying that you two already have the 'in love' thing down. There is certainly no need to pretend that you are for the sponsors." And I'm blushing again. Thank you Haymitch.

"I could've said the same thing." Great. Now Dad is on Haymitchs' side.

"Look Peeta; you made them blush!" That was enough. I stood straight up forgetting that Finniks head was in my lap causing him to roll to the floor.

"I'm going to go change. While I'm gone you might as well plan my wedding!" I stormed off so mad that I didn't realize that I walked out the wrong door. Turning on my heel I walked back through the compartment with Finnik rubbing his head, Effie drinking tea back at her normal state, Haymitch gulping down the last of the liquor and Mom and Dad chatting about their Games and how they can help us. They looked at me and snickered.

"I went out the wrong door! Like you havent!" I said as angrily as I could. I stormed out the right door expecting to hear it slam behind me but in stead something caught it. I turned around about to make sure that it slammed when I ran right into Finnik. He smiled down at me. I was still steaming with anger so I pivoted around and started to jog down the hall of the train. Finnik caught up and grabbed my arm forcing me to turn around.

"Hey you can't be mad at me. I'm your best friend." I didn't say anything and tried to free my arm. But he held on tight, not as tight as the Peacekeeper though. Seeing that I wasn't going to do anything but struggle he threw me over his shoulder and started to walk down the hall.

"Put me down Finnik!"

"No." I started kicking my legs trying to make me difficult for him to carry.

"You think that in all the years that I've known you I don't know that you are really bad at staying mad at people?" He asked putting me down in front of the door to my personal compartment.

"Shut up Finnik." I tried to look mad but it turned into a smile instead. He laughed.

"You're also really bad at faking things."

"You're bad at being humble."

"Notice that I don't have that many flaws?" He said giving a slight bow.

"Whatever. I'm going to get changed Mr. Perfect." I said smiling and opening my door.

"Later gorgeous." I turned around about to ask why he called me that but he had already gone into his room and all I managed to see was his door closing across the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The room was huge. I had my own bed with silky green sheets, a closet filled with clothes, my own bathroom and a desk with a mirror above it. I slid off my dress, shoes and put the pin on the desk. I opened the closet doors and found a pair of black pants and an orange long sleeved shirt. I pulled on the pants and shirt. I put my hair in a braid down my back and opened my door ready to go back and face my parents. There standing in the door way in a blue T-shirt and gray pants was Finnik. I backed up a little bit not expecting anyone to be standing there. He smirked at my reaction and pulled me in for a kiss. I was taken aback by it but it wasn't as weird as the first one where we had an audience. After he pulled away he grabbed my hand and whisked me off.

"So what was that about?" I asked referring to the kiss.

"Just figured that if we're going to be star crossed lovers, we better start practicing, you know?" I just nodded and opened the door to a huge feast.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite love birds." Haymitch said before taking a huge chug of his wine. How was he supposed to help us if he's drunk? I let go of Finniks hand walked up to Haymitch, grabbed his glass of wine and the whole bottle went to the sink and dumped it all out. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"What are you _doing_?" Mom asked me.

"Making sure that we aren't leaving our lives in the hands of a drunk." I said staring at Haymitch who was still frozen with anger. Dad smiled.

"That's my girl." At least Dad knew that I was right. I took a seat by Dad while Finnik plopped down right next to me. In front of us was an assortment of stews and salads all professionally made. I filled my plate with salad and started to eat.

"So Haymitch how are you going to keep us alive in the arena?" Finnik asked in between bites of a cream colored stew.

"I'm going to make sure that you two keep up the star crossed lover's thing. That should get you two enough sponsors." He said staring at his empty wine glass. We finished dinner in silence. Once everyone was done I got up and left the table figuring that I should work off some of the food.

"I'm going for a tour of the train." I said giving my parents a kiss on the head. I guess that I should do that a lot of I'm going to die soon.

"I'll join you." Finnik quickly got out of his chair and walked up to me opening the door for me. He grabbed my hand again as we walked in silence down the hall.

"I know you're going to try and keep me alive in the arena." He kept his eyes focused forward as he talked.

"You need to make it home to Annie."

"You need to make it home to Teddy."

"Finnik, it'll be okay if I die."

"No it won't." He is so stubborn. I stopped and faced him forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"If you die Finnik what will happen to you mother? And all your admirers?" He looked at me for a while before he responded.

"My mom would learn to cooperate with it."

"You wouldn't do that to her Finnik. She's already lost your dad. She doesn't deserve to lose you too."

"How am I supposed to live without you though?" His eyes were filled with despair.

"You'll manage." I managed a weak smile. He took both of my hands in his and just stared into my eyes for a long time.

"If you die, then I might as well die too. There would be nothing left for me back home."

"You have Annie."

"What about when she dies?"

"You'll have a wife by then. And children of your own."

"What if I don't find a girl back home that I want to marry?"

"Look at yourself Finnik! Every girl in 12 wants to be yours!" He smirked at that statement.

"Even you?" I started to answer but I blushed. I looked down at our feet. He took a step closer to me.

"So is that a yes?" His hand went under my chin and gently tilted my head up so blue eyes met with green. His smirk turned into a real Finnik Odair smile. The kinds that send butterflies in my stomach and made me feel high. Unable to talk at all I just nodded. His smile got even wider as his hand that wasn't under my chin left my hand and went to my back and he slowly brought his lips to mine. Unlike the other kisses that were staged or just because, this one was full of love. I could've stayed in that moment forever. With one of his hands on my back and the other in my hair, both of mine around his neck; but there was a gasp and that ended the perfect moment. We turned and saw my dad in the middle of the hallway. His face was a deep red color, letting us know that this was not only awkward for us but also for him.

"Just thought I would ask you if you wanted some dessert. But looks like you already had some." He turned around and quickly walked off. His fake leg making loud clanking noises. Finnik turned to me.

"Well that was awkward." I giggled.

"Come on, let's go and get some cake." I gave him a quick peck and started to drag him the way that Dad came from. He started to walk but abruptly stopped. I turned back at him confused.

"So what does this make us?" He asked a small smile creeping across his lips. I thought for a while. I guess we could be dating. But I didn't think that I should just flat out say it.

"What does it make us Finnik?" I returned the question. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist and grinned like a maniac.

"It makes us star crossed lovers."

**By far my favorite chapter! Ahh I love Lily and Finnik! Well I hope you guys liked it!**

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,**

**MissPayne143 and Maya**


	4. Welcome to the Capitol

**Another chapter! Sorry it's been a while, I just got back from Spring Break! I visited Maya today in the hospital and we came up with this! We hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: MissPayne143 does not own The Hunger Games. But she does own Xenia, Maxim, Tatiana and Delia.**

We made it back to the compartment and saw a huge cake with blue frosting and purple flowers all over it. There was no doubt in my mind that this creation was made by Dad. When we finally took our seats as Mom started to cut the cake and serve it out to people.

"Mom can I have two pieces?" I asked giving her a pleading look. She sighed and gave in.

"Only because you're going into the arena and they don't have cake in there." She gave me one plate with a small piece of cake and another with a piece of cake similar in size. Finnik, who already ate (more like inhaled) half of his piece that he had looked at my two pieces enviously.

"Why does she get two pieces Katniss?" He whined sounding like a little kid.

"Well I have one to eat." I said pointing at one of the slices.

"And the other is so I can do this." I grabbed the plate and brought it right up to his face. When I pulled the plate away Finniks face was covered in blue and purple frosting with hints of cake mixed in. Everyone burst out laughing but Finnik just sat there with a look of revenge in his eyes.

"That look suits you Finny boy." Haymitch said trying hard not to laugh. Finnik smirked and turned to me.

"Hey Lily, can I have a kiss?" He wouldn't. I shook my head and backed away from him a little bit. He held out his arms.

"Come on Lily, just one little kiss." He moved closer to me and I fell out of my chair and broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Go away Finnik!" I tried to scramble away but he swooped me up to my feet in one swift motion. I tried to push him away, no luck though; he had me in a death grip. He leaned in as I leaned back.

"Come on Lily, just give him a kiss!" Mom would definitely tell everyone about this when she gets back home. Or she would tell Teddy about it tonight when she called him and he would tell everyone. I was about to turn to Mom to tell her that I didn't want frosting on my face, when Finnik found my lips. Everyone cheered and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. This would probably be the last bit of fun before the Games. So why not enjoy it? I pulled away after a few seconds and felt the frosting all over my mouth.

"Okay kids, time for bed! We have a big, big, big day tomorrow!" Effie exclaimed standing up. I let out a sigh of recognition, Effie is the one that must've started the 'big, big, big' thing that got Mom and Dad hooked on saying it! I walked over to the table and grabbed a napkin wiping my mouth with it. I grabbed another one and started to wipe Finniks face clean. I kissed Mom and Dads head, said goodnight and walked out the door heading to my room. I made it to my door and walked inside. Relieving myself of the shirt and pants I found a silky blue night gown and threw it over my head. I took the braid out of my hair letting it cascade down my back and climbed into bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow and as soon as I closed my eyes I was off in a land of dreams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was in the arena. A huge forest filled with exotic animals and plants. For some reason my leg was in pain. I looked down at it and saw a huge gash deep enough that I could see the bone. This is exactly what happened to Dad. Would I have to get my leg amputated too? I fell to the ground and the dream changed. I was still in the arena, but Teddy was there too. He was climbing a tree pointing at some food that he found up there. _Just grab it Teddy. _I thought. He reached for it, but before he could get it, an arrow was going straight through his heart and he plummeted to the ground; dead. It changed again. This time I was holding a bloody, life less Finnik in my arms. No matter how much I would shake him or call his name, he wouldn't wake up. I tried to call for help, but no body would come. I looked up and saw a figure standing before me holding a knife. Just as he brought it down to me making the deathly slash; my eyes opened.

Someone was holding me and telling me that everything was going to be alright. I looked up and saw Finniks face lit by only the moonlight shining through the window. He saw my eyes and smiled.

"Hey." He whispered to me.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"You were screaming, so I thought that I would come in here and see what was wrong. You wouldn't wake up so I just stayed here hoping that it would calm you down." I realized how cold I was so I just snuggled closer to Finnik burying my face in the soft fabric of his shirt.

"You okay Lily?" I shook my head not wanting to speak. He held me closer to him and soothingly stroked my hair.

"More nightmares?" I nodded my head in response.

"Well everything is going to be just fine. You're safe. That was all just a dream."

"But it was so real." My voice was hardly even a whisper.

"It was all just a dream. Nothing can hurt you Lily. Not when I'm around." I smiled at his comment. I heard him yawn and looked up to see he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"You should get some sleep Finnik."

"I'm not leaving you. What if you get more nightmares?" I got off his lap and climbed back into bed. I pulled the sheets down and patted the spot next to me. He understood and smiled at me. I laid my head down and felt the cold spot next to me warm up as he laid down beside me. I moved closer to him as he put his arm around me.

"Goodnight Finnik." I whispered.

"Night Lily." Then I reentered dreamland. Not having a single nightmare.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wake up kids we have a big, big, big day!" My eyes shot open as Effie started to shake Finnik and I awake. He held me closer not knowing what was going on. Finnik looked around the room and realized where we were. Effie walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back letting the sunlight shine in our faces.

"Get out of bed children! We're here!" We got out of bed and looked out the window. There in all its colorful glory; was the Capitol. I had to admit, it was very stunning to behold. I gasped as we passed people walking on the streets pointing and waving at us. I started to wave until I realized that I was still in my night gown. I rushed over to the closet grabbed a pair of dark gray pants and a light blue shirt, and then ran into the bathroom so I could change. I emerged from the bathroom all ready for the day. Finnik had gone back to his room and was changing, so I decided to go and find my parents. I was walking around the train searching, when I found them in their room staring out at the Capitol streets.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked walking over to them. They turned towards me and gave a half hearted smile. I stood between them looking out the window trying to find what was so important to them.

"See that building over there?" Mom asked pointing at a huge pink building. I nodded.

"I blew it up once." I smiled at the thought of Mom blowing something up.

"Your mother had blown up quite a lot of stuff back in the day." Dad added smiling. There was a knock at the door. We all tured around to see Haymitch standing there looking quite put together for someone who was probably up all night.

"It's time to go and greet the cameras." We wordlessly walked out of the room and found Effie and Finnik standing before the doors.

"Remember, you two are in love."

"They already are Haymitch. Haven't you heard that they're dating now?" Dad asked slipping his jacket on.

"You two are dating and you never thought to tell me?" Haymitch was pretty mad now.

"We sort of thought it was obvious." Finnik said scratching the back of his head. Haymitch was going to answer, but the doors zoomed open we were greeted by more reporters and cameras pointing straight at us. Finnik grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as we exited the train.

"What do you think of the Capitol?"

"How was the ride over?"

"Are you afraid for the Hunger Games?" Too many questions were being asked. The cameras were flashing in our faces so much that I could hardly see where I was going!

"This way Lily, just follow me." Finniks arm was suddenly around my waist and he was leading me through the crowd. I caught a glimpse of the other tributes. A girl with a dazzling smile and pretty red hair, a boy with a strong build and a mischievous glint in his eyes. They were definitely going to be fierce competition.

Before I knew it we were in the car and leaving the reporters behind. I let out a breath of relief and made sure the doors were locked. I leaned my head on Finniks shoulder as he laced his fingers through mine.

"Did you see the others?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"They looked like they're from 1 or 2." I answered.

"Don't let them intimidate you; you have just as good a chance of winning as any single one of them." Effie said while looking in a mirror and fixing her hair.

"But they were huge!" I replied using my hands to try and emphasize what I was saying.

"So was Thresh, and Cato. But we still beat them." Mom never talked about the Games, so it was a little strange hearing her speak of them.

"Just don't give up before you're even in there." I smiled at her words and put my head back on Finniks shoulder. The car stopped and we were once again being whisked away into an unknown building. Once we were inside Peacekeepers greeted us and led us away to a huge hallway where they started to lead Finnik in the opposite direction. I started to panic, not wanting to go with these people if Finnik wasn't there.

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Finnik was trying to push them away with one hand while holding me close with the other. They grabbed a hold of my waist and started to carry me in the opposite direction.

"Let me go!" I tried to kick and punch but they wouldn't let me go! I caught a glimpse of Finnik, both arms held back as he thrashed calling out my name before they brought me into a room set me down and the door closed. Not knowing what to do I bang on the door hoping that someone would hear me and open it. I gave up after a few minutes and sat on the chair that was on one side of the room. Suddenly the door burst open and three people came skipping into my room. There were three people with silver skin standing before me in awe. I tried to back up, but still in the chair, I fell backward and flipped the chair over. One of the people came running over to me and helped me up. She held out her silver hand for me to shake as she smiled at me.

"I'm Xenia! It is such a privilege to be working with you!" Xenia had short pink hair and purple tattoos all over her body. I smiled back and shook her hand.

"This is Tatiana," She pointed to another woman with purple hair and gold eye shadow, lipstick, and fingernails.

"And that is Maxim." She pointed at a man with blue hair and green tattoos.

"We're your prep team! We're going to get you ready so you can go and see Delia!" They smiled at me and waited for me to say something to them. Suddenly I was saying the first thing that came to mind, not taking into account how rude this could possibly sound.

"When you're done with me; I better not look like a whore."

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and update ASAP so don't worry. Have a nice day darlings!**

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,**

**MissPayne143 and Maya**


	5. Fire?

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! This one was all written by Maya; I've been stuck at work for a while. So we hope you like it! Please review, and no flames.**

**Disclaimer: MissPayne143 does not own the Hunger Games. **

I couldn't feel my body. In fact, I haven't been able to feel my body for the last 5 minutes! These people have been ripping off all the hair on my arms, legs, underarms, between my upper lip and nose, _and_ between my eye brows!

"Just a few more and then we're done." I clenched my hands into a fist every time they ripped off more hair. Finally they were done.

"Sit up please." I sat up listening to every word they said as to not disappoint them. They helped me into another chair and started to hold out my hair making comments.

"Just like her mothers." Maxim said brushing it out.

"We don't have to work very long on this; you've kept it in good shape for someone from District 12." Xenia told me probably trying to make me feel good, but it made me mad. Sure they don't mean what they're saying; but I just hate that they're job is to make me look presentable so the Capitol can have something to remember me by as they watch me die.

"Well I never did like messy hair." I said trying to sound happy and polite. They smiled at me and started to go on and on about how Finnik looks just like his father. I saw a few pictures of his dad at his house, and I have to admit that they _are_ right. He really does look like his father. The same bronze hair, sea green eyes, and the gorgeous smile. He even had the same muscular build as his father. I was brought back into reality by Tatiana putting something into my hair.

"What's that?" I asked her trying hard not to turn my head.

"Just some gold sparkles. Delia told me to make sure that they were in, something about the costume making you really _sparkle_." That did not sound good. Not at all. She finished putting the sparkles in my hair a few minutes later. Maxim, Xenia, and Tatiana walked in front of me and stood there.

"Well, Delia wants to do the rest; so I guess this is where we say good bye for the day." Xenia gave me a small smile and rushed over to give me a hug. She was trying really hard not to tangle her finger nails in my hair. I smiled and waved at them as they left; awaiting the dreadful moment when Delia would come in and put me in whatever costume she wanted.

"Hello Lilia." I turned around and was greeted by a tall woman with tan skin and dark hair. She looked fairly normal; except for the pink eyeliner lining her green eyes. She walked over to me with her purple dress flowing out behind her. I shook her hand and she told me to remove the robe. I followed her direction and removed the robe a little bit self consciously. She circled me and nodded approvingly. She motioned for me to put the robe back on a sit down. She sat in a chair directly in front of me and smiled.

"I'm Delia." I returned her smile, happy to not see a crazy Capitol woman.

"Nice to meet you Delia. Now I was wondering; what do you have in mind exactly? Because there is no way that I'm going out there nude." Delia laughed at my comment and relaxed in her chair a little bit.

"There's no need to worry about going out there nude; I would rather die before I send you out there like that." I let out a breath of relief that I didn't know I was holding in.

"So what are you going to do then?" I asked as she stood up and walked over to me.

"That Lilia is a surprise." She held out her hand for me to take and led me over to a chair. She turned me away from the mirror. I tensed up a little bit not liking the idea of not being able to see what she would be doing to me.

"You trust me Lilia; right?" She asked as she started to bring out all her make up and hair supplies. I thought for a while about that. Do I really trust Delia? Am I sure that she won't make me into some little whore? Yes I do. She is the most un-Capitol like person I've seen all day. She must be trustworthy if she doesn't dress like them.

"Yes I do." She smiled and told me to close my eyes as she brushed something across my eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been hours and Delia is finally done. I've been sitting here having small talk with Delia about everything. Teddy, my life back home, my plan to keep Finnik alive, everything. I basically just told Delia my whole life story.

"Stand up please." I stood up and she helped me slip into a black leathery jumpsuit that covered my arms, and legs. She fastened a belt around my waist and two bracelets on my wrists. Instantly I knew that I've seen something like this before. But where? Delia stood back and looked at her work.

"Beautiful." I turned around and examined myself in the mirror. Amazingly, I still looked like myself. Just a little bit of gold sparkles on my eyes and in my hair. Delia braided my hair to the side and if I turned my head the sparkles would catch the light and making my hair look like it was on fire. _Fire!_ That's what she was going for! The last time I've seen a jump suit like this was on the tape of Mom and Dads opening ceremony! The one where they were_ lit on fire. _

_Lilia Mellark, _I told myself_. Be prepared to become a human torch. _

"You're going to do what Cinna did; aren't you?" I asked Delia. Yes, I never met Cinna, but I know that he was like a father to Mom and he was her stylist that risked turning her into a mockingjay; and died because he did so. Delia just nodded her head.

"What can I say? My father was a genius. And his idea should live on." She smiled and led me out of the room and to an elevator. The elevator opened and we walked in. Delia pushed a button making the elevator whisk us away to a huge room filled with horse drawn chariots. We made our way to the District 12 chariot and stood behind it waiting for Mom, Dad, Haymitch, Effie and Finnik. I glanced around the room and saw quite a few hysterical costumes. The tributes from District 1 were so bright and shiny that it was hard to look at them. The tributes from 7 looked like trees and the tributes from 4 looked like different fish. The boy looked like a shark. And the girl an octopus?_ Really_? At least I don't have eight tentacles like her.

"You look gorgeous." I turned around and saw the boy from this morning. He was even more muscular in person with white blond hair and dark blue eyes. I backed away a little bit and gave the best 'I'm-not-interested' smile.

"Thank you." He took a step closer to me so I could see every single one of his eyelashes.

"What's your name beautiful?" He asked me reaching his hand up to stroke my forearm. I brushed his hand away and took a big step back.

"Lilia." He smiled as if he was winning something.

"I'm Derek." Well Derek was really starting to bother me. I looked around trying to find anyone that I could possibly run away to and avoid this awkward conversation.

"Where's your boyfriend Lilia?" He looked around as if trying to find Finnik. I was about to answer him saying that I had no idea when I was interrupted.

"Her _boyfriend_; is right here." Derek turned around and was met by Finnik standing before him in a costume similar to mine. He walked over to me, draped his arm over my shoulders and planted a kiss on my cheek. He turned back to Derek who was glaring at him.

"Oh look at the time. I would guess that you should be getting back to your chariot." Derek turned away and started to walk off.

"Nice meeting you!" Finnik raised his arm and waved as Derek turned around giving Finnik a death glare.

"Looks like you made some new friends while I was gone." Finnik told me as soon as Derek made it back to his chariot. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Finniks costume was exactly like mine. A black leathery jumpsuit with a belt and bracelets. He didn't have any sparkles though.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at his comment.

"You've looked better." I said sarcastically. He faked a hurt expression but it soon turned into a joking smile.

"I heard you made some friends." We turned around and saw Haymitch standing there. Finnik and I exchanged a quick glance.

"You can say that." Finnik told him. Haymitch snorted in response.

"Time to get onto the chariot." We listened to Haymitch and stepped onto the chariot. Delia suddenly came up with a fire like substance.

"This is fake fire. It won't burn you and it will stay on your belts and bracelets." She suddenly lit our belts and bracelets. The fire must've triggered something because all of a sudden our jumpsuits started to glow and it looked like we were really on fire.

"This is crazy." Finnik said looking down at his jumpsuit. I nodded my head in agreement. Then out of no where our chariot started to move. It was time to greet the Capitol.

"Just make them love you!" Haymitch yelled at us as we went through the gates and greeted the screaming Capitol crowd. I clutched Finniks hand and looked out at the adoring fans we had. Everyone started to stare and point at us as they noticed that we were on fire. I looked up at the huge projector that they had above us and saw Finnik and I all over the screen glowing. I smiled and started to wave at the adoring fans that we had. Finnik leaned over and kissed my cheek making the crowd cheer even louder. The chariot stopped and President Snow came out and started to give his speech that he gives every year at the opening ceremonies. Once he finished we were taken back to the room we were in before the ceremonies started.

"Well, I'm happy that's over." Finnik said to me as the chariot was lead to the spot for District 12. Everybody came running over to us with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"You two were magnificent! Even better than they were!" Haymitch said pointing at Mom and Dad. They laughed along with the rest of us. I was suddenly aware how tired I was and leaned on Finniks body a little. He wrapped his arm around me to help keep me on my feet. Delia extinguished our flames and turned our jumpsuits off and we stood on our chariot watching the flames slowly diminish on our costumes. I yawned as the door to the back of the chariot opened. Finnik got out first and swept me up before I could step out. He smiled and carried me bridal style all the way to the elevator. There Effie pushed a button and we piled in. It was just about to close when an arm went in the way of the closing doors. They automatically reopened and in stepped Derek and his fellow tribute.

"Hello Lilia." He said smiling to me. He saw that Finnik was still holding me and scowled.

"Why hello there Darius!" Finnik said smiling. Derek looked like he was going to kill Finnik.

"It's Derek."

"I really don't care." Finnik muttered under his breath. The door opened at the District 2 level and they stepped out.

"Can't wait to see you again Lilia." He waved to me. He turned to Finnik who was still smiling at him.

"Finnik." He nodded at him and the doors closed. We burst out laughing; Effie looked at us horrified.

"Do you know what he could do to you?" She screamed.

"He wouldn't dare touch us." I said winking. She just threw her hands up and turned her back to us. We made it to our floor and stepped out. I gasped at the sight before us. There was a huge window lining one wall, a lounge with colorful chairs and couches, a dining room with a huge table, and a hallway with doors that lead to our rooms. Finnik walked over to the couch and set me down on it.

"What? Am I getting to heavy?" I asked him smiling. He smiled back.

"No, I'm just getting too tired to carry anyone." He laid down on the couch so his head was in my lap.

"Then you should go to sleep." I told him while running my fingers through his neatly combed hair.

"Will you carry me there?" He asked me closing his eyes.

"I can't. I'm too tired to carry anyone." I replied mimicking his earlier tone.

"Then I'm not getting up." I smiled.

"I can make you get up." I started to rise, but knowing what would happen he bolted up.

"See? I told you I could make you get up." I said taking his hand and leading him to his room. We walked down the hall and to our rooms. His was right across the hall from mine just like in the train.

"Goodnight Lily." He kissed me goodnight and walked into his room.

"Goodnight Finnik." I turned and saw my mother standing in front of me. How long has she been there? She didn't look happy. Not at all. She looked terrified. I tried to smile but she held out her hand. In her palm was a gold mockingjay pin. Uh-oh. Her eyes started to fill with tears; the pin probably brought back bad memories.

"Where did you find this?" She asked me.

"Gale gave it to me."

"Where did he get this?" She let the tears run freely now. I tried to give her a hug, but this wasn't the right time.

"I really don't know." Mom got herself back together and set the pin in my hand.

"He was smart to give it to you." She brushed a piece of my hair out of my eyes and kissed my head.

"Sweet dreams honey." She turned around and walked away. I opened my door and walked into my room. It looked just like the one on the train; except bigger. I put the pin on my desk and I walked over to the sink and washed off all the makeup. I took the braid out of my hair and shook it a little bit trying to get most of the sparkles out. I stripped myself of the jumpsuit and put on a green night gown. When I went back out of the bathroom and was about to get into bed; there was a knock at the door. Groaning, I stood up and opened the door. There stood Finnik sweating and shirtless. I opened my mouth about to say something but he lifted me up in his arms and gave me a huge hug.

"Are you okay Finnik?" I asked as he put me down.

"I just had a dream; and, and…" His voice trailed off and his eyes filled with tears. I understood. He had a dream where something bad happened to me.

"Come on Finnik. You can sleep with me again tonight." I grabbed his hand and lead him over to the bed. I was kind of hoping that he would stay with me tonight. He helped keep the nightmares away. I didn't know how he did it; but I was grateful that he could. He climbed in as I turned off the lights. I walked over slowly, so I would trip over anything and crawled into the bed. I snuggled up close to Finniks body and felt the usual rush of safety as his arm went around me keeping me close to him. He rested his chin on my head as I pulled the blankets up a little bit.

"Goodnight Finnik." I said closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Lily." I smiled. I had to treasure every last moment I had with Finnik before it was all gone. "I love you Finnik." He pulled me closer and stroked my hair.

"I love you too Lily."

**Another chapter done! WOOP! Well we hope you're having a nice day! Don't forget to review please! It just takes a few seconds and it always makes our days :D NO FLAMES! **

**Did anybody notice that Delia is Cinnas daughter? (;**

**We also need you're help with Derek's fellow tribute; should she be mean like Derek and take an interest in Finnik? Or should she become allies with them? **

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,**

**MissPayne143 and Maya**


	6. Training

**Here's another chapter! Sorry this one isn't as long, but we've been busy. So enjoy! And please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: MissPayne143 does not own the Hunger Games.**

The next morning started with a scream. Yes, a scream. Not an 'I'M-REALLY-SCARED' scream but a 'WHAT-AM-I-WITNESSING?' scream. Who was it coming from? Take a guess.

"LILIA RUE MELLARK!" I sat up pushing Finnik off the bed in fear of my mother taking this the wrong way. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and turned to her with the most 'I'm-innocent' face I could manage. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened here?" She pointed to the other side of the bed; looking over at it I realized that it was obvious that I was not alone the previous night. Trying to make this situation not awkward I tried to pull a Teddy and try to make something up on the spot.

"I move around a lot when I sleep…" Mom was certainly not convinced. She let out a sigh and removed her hands from her hips.

"Finnik! I know you're over there." Finnik sat up rubbing his head from hitting it on the floor.

"Hello Katniss. Isn't it a beautiful morning?" He tried to gesture to the window, but the curtains were covering any light that could have come in.

"It's raining Finnik."

"At least I appreciate it." He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"I'll let you two have some bonding time. Last night was great Lily." He left the room as he winked at me.

"What happened Lilia?" Mom came over and sat on the edge of my bed. Sighing I crossed my legs and started to play with my hair.

"He had a nightmare last night so I told him that he could-" Mom was already at the door when I looked up. She was smiling at me like she new something that I didn't.

"You know, when I was here; you're father would stay with me when I had nightmares?" Of course I knew that. Dad was one of the only people who could comfort Mom when she was having a nightmare. I nodded my head. She turned around giggling. She was walking down the hall when I heard her yell to Haymitch, "Haymitch! Is it good when you aren't worried about your daughter sleeping in the same bed as her boyfriend?" Oh Mother… I'm going to miss your horrible sense of humor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hate tying knots. I hate it. After Finnik and I had breakfast we were escorted to the training center. Here we would train for the Hunger Games. I've spent the last half hour trying to tie a single knot that Finnik made in 20 seconds flat. Finnik laughed at me as I failed making the knot for the forty sixth time. Yes, I kept count.

"I told you this knot is hard to make." I looked up at Finnik with an expression that I hoped scared him. Sadly it didn't. He took the string from my hand and tied that stupid knot. I took the string from his hand and threw it across the room.

"That's what I think of that stupid knot." I crossed my arms in front of me as some of the other tributes looked at me like I was crazy. Finnik gently grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet.

"Come on, let's go throw some knives." I uncrossed my arms at the thought of knife throwing. Yes, Haymitch, Mom and Dad told us not to show our real talents; but Finnik and I settled that he wouldn't show how strong he really is and I wouldn't shoot any arrows until our private sessions. We walked up to the knives and we each grabbed one. Derek's fellow tribute; Scarlet I think was her name, was there having trouble hitting the target with a knife. I on the other hand, found the closest dummy I could; as to not show my true knife throwing abilities; and threw the knife. Hitting it right on target. Finnik threw his knife and it hit its target a good 20 feet away. Scarlet left the station by now leaving me and Finnik. We kept throwing knife after knife hitting our target perfectly every time. We didn't notice that almost everyone was staring at us until we reached back for a knife and there weren't any. I shot everyone a side glance and quickly walked away from that station.

We walked over to the camouflage station hoping that everyone would forget our knife throwing display. I started to mix colors trying to find the perfect shade of brown so I could make my arm look like a tree.

"That was quite some show you two put on." I turned my head and saw Derek standing before us wearing his usual 'I've-just-won-something' smirk.

"You enjoyed it Darius?" Finnik asked him putting a hand over his heart as if he was happy that he enjoyed it.

"It's Derek." He growled

"I still don't care." I smiled at Finniks remark, but it was soon taken over by a frown as Derek sat down right next to me.

"Had good dreams last night Lilia?" He asked me grabbing some mud.

"Yes I did." I responded coating my arm in a brown shade I had just created.

"I did too. You were all over my dreams last night." He was trying to have a seductive tone, but it was not working at all.

"Funny; she was all over mine too." Finnik shifted closer to me shooting a glare in Derek's direction. We sat there in silence for a while turning our arms into trees. I finished mine and washed it off after I placed it up against the tree and was satisfied that my arm blended in completely. I walked over to Finnik and knelt down.

"I'm going to go and make a fire, come over when you're finished okay?" I asked him doing my best to try and sound flirtatious so Derek would get mad. Finnik took the hint and smiled.

"Of course I will baby." I smiled and kissed his lips long and slow. When we pulled apart I waved to him and walked away. All I heard when I left was Finnik talking to Derek.

"So last night I slept with Lily… For the second night in a row." That was my Finnik.

I had just made it over to the fire making station when we got our lunch break. I quickly found Finnik and we walked together to get our lunches. I made myself another salad as he made himself a sandwich. We found a table and sat down as far away from the others as we could.

"So how was your alone time with Derek?" I asked after taking a bite of my salad.

"He mainly talked about how he couldn't wait to kill me in the arena." Finnik smiled proudly and took a gigantic bite out of his sandwich. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Scarlet sitting alone at a table. She had to be about our age. Maybe a few years younger. Suddenly I had an idea. She didn't look too bad. And she didn't sit with Derek and the other Careers, so she must've been pretty nice. She would make a great ally.

"Hey Scarlet! You want to come and sit with us?" She looked up and saw who was talking to her. She looked around a little bit blushing, but soon walked over to our table and sat down. She had long curly flaming red hair, deep brown eyes and freckles across her nose.

"I'm Lily." I said sticking my hand out for her to shake. She smiled at me and shook it.

"I'm Finnik." Finnik nodded at her from his sandwich that he was still in the process of devouring. She blushed a little bit when Finnik said his name.

"Scarlet." She looked down at her food and started to kick her feet out a little under the table.

"You're from the same district as Derek, right?" I asked her. She looked up from her plate.

"Sadly yes. He's not the best person to have as a fellow tribute." She said giving a small smile.

"I bet! He seems like such a-" I stopped trying to find the correct word. Finnik jumped right in on the occasion.

"Jerk? Loser? Unattractive son of a bit-"

"We get it Finnik!" I said before he could finish his sentence. We all laughed though at how spot on he was.

"That's exactly what he is." Scarlet smiled and started to eat more of her food. Good; she was warming up to us.

"It must be horrible to live anywhere near him." I told her.

"Tell me about it! I've been his neighbor for as long as I can remember." She said.

"How do you live?" Finnik asked her with wide eyes.

"It helps if you just stay away from him at all costs." She said smiling.

"I wish I could keep him away from Lily." He whispered.

"Sorry. He's been talking about her since we saw the video of your reaping. That was very brave of you to volunteer for that little boy." Scarlet looked at Finnik with obvious respect in her eyes.

"I have an idea! How about you help us, by keeping him away! You can stay with us and we can be allies! There we go! Hitting two birds with one stone right there. Keeping Derek away and getting and ally." Finnik leaned back in his chair obviously proud of himself. Scarlet smiled at the idea.

"Okay. Allies it is." We all exchanged big smiles and finished our lunches discussing how Finnik is a pig.

**Another chapter done! And it looks like Finnik and Lily have themselves and ally! Don't forget to review! NO FLAMES!  
**

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,**

**MissPayne143 and Maya**


	7. I Will Go Home

**Sorry it's been a while! We wanted this chapter to be longer since the last one was so short! Before we start we just want to say thanks to all our wonderful reviewers! They really do make our days! Now for the rest of you DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! No flames!**

**Disclaimer: MissPayne143 does not own the Hunger Games.**

After lunch we spent the rest of day at the spear throwing, climbing, and edible plants stations. We had a great time with Scarlet and we learned that she's 15 and has one older brother back in 2. Her mother died after she gave birth to Scarlet and her father is very loyal to the Capitol and found this a huge honor to his family. Scarlet also told us that her father told her that if she didn't win then she would bring nothing but disrespect to the family. Finnik and I felt really bad for her; it's not her fault her father was a horrible person. No, he wasn't a horrible person at all. He just had bad intentions. As the first training day came to a close Scarlet had a wonderful idea.

"How about I tell Derek that I'm your ally?" We looked at her startled at her question.

"You really shouldn't. He'll kill you before the Games even start!" Finnik said as he walked over to the dummy and pulled the spear out of the target.

"No, I mean I tell him that I'm your ally, but say that it's all so I can get information and tell it to him!" That was a pretty good idea. Finnik looked at me uneasy at the thought though.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Scarlet." I said patting her back. She smiled at my comment and we looked at Finnik awaiting his approval.

"Fine; hopefully he won't kill us." He looked a little uneasy still, but went along with it anyway. We walked out of the training center and started for the elevator. The first one was already full of tributes from Districts 1, 4, 6, 7, 9, and 10. I looked around and saw that the only people who were still waiting for an elevator were the tributes from 2, 3, 5, 8, 11 and of course us; 12. The elevator came back down and we all piled in. I was the last to make it in so I was stuck pressed against Finnik and the wall.

"Well I'm not feeling claustrophobic. Not at all." Finnik said to me sarcastically.

"At least you aren't up against the wall. Literally." That caused him to laugh and have everyone else on the elevator look at us funny. A little boy in front of me sneezed and accidently elbowed Derek. He looked down at the little boy and almost hit him, but I spoke up before he could.

"You wouldn't really hit a little boy, now would you Derek?" I asked him raising an eyebrow while placing my hands on the little boys shoulders. He looked at me and obviously didn't want to look like a jerk, so he lowered his hand. The elevator came to a halt at Derek and Scarlet's level. Scarlet stepped out and waved at us before walking off down the hall, her flaming curls bouncing behind her. Derek stepped out of the elevator and pointed at the little boy causing him to back up into me. He put on his most deathly glare and started to talk to him as the doors closed.

"Just wait until we get into the arena. Your death is scheduled just after Finniks." And the doors closed leaving the remaining ten of us scared out of our minds. After an uncomfortable silence and the tributes from 3 were gone Finnik cleared his throat.

"It's nice to know he cares enough to put me on his schedule." His attempt at humor failed. The little boy in front of me was standing still in his place, very pale.

"It's okay. He isn't as scary as he tries to be." I said turning my head to try and face him a lame attempt at trying to comfort him. He turned around and I took a good look at his face. He had straight ashy hair and bright green eyes. He looked about twelve, such a shame that he has to go into the Games. He has so much life ahead of him.

"It's not him I'm worried about. I'm going to die in there any way." He looked beside me at Finnik.

"He's the one I'm worried about." He pointed at Finnik before quickly turning back around. I stood there frozen in fear. This kid knows he's going to die, and he's scared for Finnik? He shouldn't be at all! I opened my mouth to ask him what makes him worried when the doors opened at the District 8 level and he stepped out. He turned around quickly locking eyes with me.

"If I were you girl, I would keep him close. But your enemy-" He pointed down, probably meaning Derek. "Way closer." The doors closed and I was yet again frozen in fear. Now it was just me, Finnik and the tributes from 11. Finnik was already making small talk with the male tribute. Leaving me to stand awkwardly with nothing to say. The doors opened again and they left. Just leaving me and Finnik alone.

"Don't worry about me Lily. I'm a big boy, I can handle Derek." He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. That did not help me though. I was still standing there soaking in everything that had happened on the short elevator ride. Keep Finnik close. And Derek way closer. Those were the exact words that the boy said. What does he know? He's only twelve. Finnik is seventeen. He can do this. Like he said. Finnik is a big boy now. He can handle Derek. Just keep that in mind. The doors opened and brought me back to reality. We walked out and saw that Mom, Dad, Haymitch, Effie, Delia and Finniks stylist Roman, were all sitting at the table waiting for us. Delia saw us first and smiled in our direction.

"We've been waiting for you two! How was your first training day?" She stood up and walked over to us followed by Roman. They wiped the left over sweat off our heads and gave us a glass of water.

"You look horrible!" Haymitch said as he waddled over to us tripping over his own feet in the process.

"Look who's talking." I said nodding at him. Haymitch was obviously drunk. His shirt had leftovers from all of his meals; a few stains from who knows what and his pants were all wrinkled and discolored. Haymitch looked at himself and grinned.

"How long have I been wearing this?" He laughed again and took a swig of his liquor.

"Why don't you two go and take a shower, then come and join us for dinner." Roman told us helping Haymitch walk to the couch. We nodded and walked off to our rooms to take a shower. The walk down the hall was silent. Finniks head kept turning my way like he was going to say something, but he quickly changed his mind and looked the other way again. I finally made it to my door and had a firm grip on the handle when Finnik spoke up.

"Use the shampoo that smells like lilies. I think it suits you." He grabbed my hand and turned me around. He moved his hand so it was around my waist and his other was still gripping my hand. He looked down and smiled.

"You have the prettiest eyes. Did you know that?" He touched his forehead to mine not taking his eyes off mine.

"So I've heard." I grinned and kissed his nose before wiggling out of his embrace and entered my room. Taking a nice warm shower, being very sure to use the lily scented shampoo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I couldn't find anything to wear. Sure there were literally piles of clothes in the closet and drawers; but everything just seemed too flashy. Too many sparkles, too many colors. Everything that anyone could hate about clothing was right here. Right before my eyes. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only five minutes, I found a loose purple tank top and dark gray pants. I pulled them on and brushed my hair. I didn't feel like myself at all. I've felt off ever since we entered the training center. I have no idea why though; which really bothers me. I hate it when I don't have the answer to something. Just as I finished brushing my hair there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled tossing the hair brush onto the bed.

"Finnik!"

"The doors open, you can come in!" I found a pair of slippers in the closet and walked over to grab them. When I turned around Finnik was standing there in a pair of black pants and a yellow T-shirt.

"Just wanted to come and get you so we can walk to dinner together." I gave him a small smile at his kind gesture.

"It's alright. You didn't have to wait for me Finnik." He must've noticed that something was bothering me because he walked over to the door and closed it. Finnik sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"What's bothering you?" He put an arm around my shoulders comforting me.

"Nothing." I lied. He must've noticed that I bit my right cheek, what I always do when I lie.

"Everything's okay Lily. There is no need for anything to bother you." I brushed off his arm and let everything go. All the emotions that I've been holding in since the day this all began and I became a tribute came tumbling out.

"Everything is not okay Finnik! Not since Effie drew my name! And since you volunteered! You were supposed to stay there and keep Teddy safe! You promised that if I ever had to come here you would stay and protect Teddy! YOU PROMISED! Now I can't even make a knot and everything is falling apart before my eyes! We aren't even in the arena and you already have someone who wants you dead! There are alliances going on all over the place! Little kids are in there Finnik; I can't kill any of them! I just can't." I fell to the floor and started to cry into my hands. I heard Finniks body leave the mattress and soon after I could feel his body heat signaling that he was sitting next to me. He grabbed my hands from my face, only making my head fall to his chest and cry into his shirt. One of his hands found its way around my back and the other held onto my head smoothing out my hair comfortingly.

"It's alright Lily. I'm sorry that I didn't stay with Teddy; but I had to go into the Games with you. How else would I make sure that you survived?" I just responded by crying harder into his shirt.

"Teddy came in and talked to me you know. Right after he talked to you. He told me that you would do anything to keep me alive. Of course, I already know that. So he told me to make sure that you don't loose sight of who you really are. Who are you Lilia Rue Mellark?" He pulled me away from his chest and looked right into my red, puffy eyes. I didn't answer, just stared straight into his sea green orbs.

"Well?" He was trying hard to get the answer out of me. I leaned my head back onto his chest.

"Lilia Rue Mellark." I answered as confidently as I could.

"And who are your parents?" He asked me smoothing out my hair again.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark. Victors of the 74th Hunger Games and second Quarter Quell."

"Who is your little brother?"

"Theodore Mellark."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Finnik Odair Jr."

"Where is your home?"

"District 12."

"That's the Lilia Rue Mellark that I know. I know you're scared. We all are Lily. Everything will be okay though. I won't let you die in there. You are going to be this year's victor. I wouldn't want it any other way." He kissed my head and held onto me for a while. I wanted to stay like this forever. In Finniks strong arms everything is safe. I can get away from the world. Finnik is my safe place. He is everything I could've ever asked for. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. That I don't even have to thing about or second guess. I'm completely certain of that. On that thought I looked up at him and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Finnik? I changed my mind." He stared down at me and nodded for me to keep talking.

"My home is where ever you are." I kissed his lips softly before nuzzling my head back into his chest. I may have grown up in District 12, but that isn't my home. My home will always be Finnik.

So I have to ignore what I promised Teddy and what he keeps telling me. The winner of the Hunger Games this year going to be from District 12. And one of them is going to be me. This year, the Hunger Games will have _two_ victors. Just like Mom and Dads.

Finnik and I _will_ be going home.

**How will both of them go home? Well you guys will just have to keep reading to find out! Don't forget to review everybody!**

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,**

**MissPayne143 and Maya**


	8. MAJOR DILEMA

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! **

**Maya and I are having a MAJOR DILEMA! The next chapter is going to be the prep/beginning of the interview… And we can't come up with a dress idea for Lily. Now if you could just PM us or leave a review with your ideas then the next chapter would be able to come sooner, and that would make everyone happy! So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP US! We won't forget to mention that it was your idea and if you have one then PLEASE BE VERY SPECIFIC! Thanks for all your help!**

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,**

**MissPayne143 and Maya**


	9. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? Sorry, we've been really busy doing all sorts of stuff, so we couldn't update.. But here you go! Oh and we changed our mind, NEXT chapter will be the interviews and stuff! So be ready to see who's idea we used!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Hunger Games.**

We left my room and went to dinner. We all ate in silence, as they probably saw my puffy red eyes and heard my resent outburst. Once we were finished we silently went to bed. Finnik slept in my room again, but this time on the floor. Why he did, I really don't know. But what I do know is that I slept peacefully that night. Even though he wasn't beside me, it was helpful knowing he was there.

"Wake up kids!" Haymitch yelled. Will that man ever leave me to sleep?

"Go away!" I said pulling the sheets up to cover my head. I heard a grunt from a very mad Haymitch before my door closed. Finnik was still on the ground snoring when I heard the door open again.

"I'm still sleeping!" I said trying to sound convincing. But I guess you aren't supposed to talk in your sleep… Oops?

"Get up before I make you." Someone sounded angry.

"You won't make me, Haymitch. We all know you won't." Boy was I wrong. I was about to drift off into the wonderful land of dreams when water was splashed all over my body. I screamed waking Finnik up and bolted out of my bed, drenched. Haymitch and Finnik took one look at me soaking wet before bursting out laughing. Haymitch doubled over clutching his stomach and Finnik was literally rolling around on the floor laughing. Mom, Dad, Effie, Roman, and Delia rushed into my room. Mom looked from me to the two laughing idiots and joined in the laughing fiasco. Roman and Dad also joined them but Delia and Effie rushed over to me trying to dry me off.

"What were you thinking?" Effie exclaimed glaring at Haymitch. If looks could kill, everything within a 20 mile radius of where we were would be ashes.

"The girl wouldn't get up, and we all know how much you love your dear schedule." Haymitch responded wiping his eyes. Effie sighed and grabbed some towels wrapping me up in them.

"Oh come on, it could've been worse." Finnik told Effie standing up.

"How exactly could this be worse?" I asked.

"You could be wearing white." Mom started to laugh even harder at his statement.

"I'm going to dry off and get ready for training today. I'll join you later." Finnik held his arms out to me for a hug but I pushed him away.

"You'll be regretting this all Finnik Odair." I said to him with a smirk before disappearing into the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next few days consisted of training. We had to train in the gym with our other tributes, train for the interviews and we had to figure out our strategy for once we entered the Games with Scarlet. Before I knew it, it was the day of our private sessions with the Gamemakers. I had never been so scared in my whole life.

"Just be confident." Mom said as she walked with Finnik and I down to the room where we would wait for our turns.

"Make sure you give them a show, otherwise they won't pay attention." Dad added. Finnik snorted.

"We can't exactly shoot them with an arrow, or paint a dead girl, now can we?" He asked turning to them. We both knew very well how my parents got their outstanding scores.

"Use your talents and you'll be fine, alright?" Haymitch told us before Mom or Dad could answer. We were now at the door to the waiting room. I gripped the handle before turning around.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan." I winked at them and entered that stupid room.

We immediately found a couch and sat down. The tributes from 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, and 3 were there along with us.

"Did 1 already go in?" Finnik asked the scrawny girl sitting next to us. She looked up and we saw that one of her eyes were blue and the other was a bright green. I cringed at her a little bit and backed away.

"Yeah. The girl from 2 is in there right now." Scarlet was in there. I wonder what she was doing. Based off of what she told us, her only talents were making herself disappear into the landscape and knowing which foods were edible and which weren't.

"Scarlet's in there." Finnik whispered into my ear. I nodded and started to play with my fingernails. Finnik reached out and grabbed one of my hands and drew something on my palm.

"Stop stressing out Lily, you're going to do just fine." I smiled at his comment and traced the lines on his hand.

"Don't jinx it." He gave a half hearted laugh before the male tribute from District 3 was called in. I watched as a tall boy stumbled out of the room, tripping over his own feet.

After 2 hours of sitting, there were only us and the tributes from 10 and 11. Not being able to sit for another second I got up and walked to the girl from 10. She had stunning golden hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello. I'm Lily." I said sticking my hand out for her to shake. She looked at it and gave a half hearted chuckle.

"Why be polite if we're going to try and kill each other Lily?" She said looking up at me with an eye brow raised. There goes all hopes for another ally.

"Just trying to be nice before the blood bath." I say to her letting my hand fall back to my side.

"Take my advice, and don't waste your time. People might want to kill you first." On that lovely note I left. I walked back to where I was sitting and plopped down right beside Finnik. They called the female tribute from 10. She gave me an evil looking smirk and walked out of the room. What a nice girl.

"Looked like you two got along great." Finnik said to me while he put his arm around my shoulder. I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped back.

"That's an understatement." I said rolling my eyes. Finnik laughed then fell silent again. After an hour both the tributes from 11 were in there and they were going to call Finnik to go in at anytime. He didn't look nervous, but I could tell from his heavy breathing that he was freaking out on the inside.

"Don't worry. Just give them a show remember?" I said turning to face him. He kept looking straight but responded to me.

"Give them a show?" He smiled a little then bolted up as if he had an idea.

"Let's make a deal Lily." He turned to me with a smile on his face. I nodded for him to go on.

"You get a score above me and I have to let you pick out what I wear for the interview. I get a score above you and I get to pick out what you wear for the interview." I smiled as evilly as I could. I stood up in front of him. He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand in mine and nodded my head.

"Deal." And that is when Finniks name was called and he marched right out the door. Now it was just me.

After sitting for what seemed like forever my name was being called. I took a deep breath and walked right into the room. The Gamemakers were up in their room eating dinner and holding, what seemed like, an intense conversation. I marched right into the center of the room and faced them.

"Lilia Mellark, District 12." They barely acknowledged my presence. I made my way to the bow and arrows, ready to impress them; without shooting an arrow at them. I took the bow and loaded the arrow. I pulled the string back and aimed, just like Mom taught me, and when I released; the arrow hit the target dead on. I shot a few more each hitting the center of the target before looking up to see if the Gamemakers were paying any attention to me. They weren't. That made me mad beyond belief. So what if I wasn't one of their precious careers, they could at least watch and pretend to be interested.

Well, I thought, like mother, like daughter.

I put the bow down and grabbed a big metal shield. I raised it high above my head and threw it down at the ground. It made a very loud and unattractive clanking sound. That got the Gamemakers attention. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I stepped over the shield in their direction.

"Now if you don't mind actually paying attention to me and seeing what I can do, that would be great." They all stared at me as I got knives and spears and threw them at the target, hitting the center every time just as I had done with the arrows. Once I ran out of knives and spears I walked back to the center of the room, still holding the Gamemakers attention. I curtsied nice and low, as if mocking them.

"Thank you for your precious dinner time." I started to walk over to the door before I turned around remembering something my dad had told me he thought about during his Games.

"Please note, that I am not just a pawn in your precious Games." Their jaws dropped as I exited the room with my head held high.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"YOU DID WHAT?" Effie exclaimed after I had finished telling everyone about my final sentence to the Gamemakers.

"I simply stated the fact that I'm not a pawn in their Games Effie." I said crossing my legs on the couch that I was sitting on. The results would be going live at anytime.

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST ONCE YOU ENTER THE GAMES!" She said almost fainting.

"Don't worry Effie, if they give me a 1 then everyone will know to come and kill me. If they give me a 12, then everyone else would want to kill me even more. I don't think the Gamemakers are going to have to worry about killing me off. The other tributes will beat them to it." I winked at her as the television turned on and Caesar Flickerman took over the screen. This year his hair, eyelids and lips were teal. This made him look like a shark. How wonderful.

"Good afternoon Panem! Are you ready to hear the results of the private sessions with the Gamemakers?" I could almost hear the Districts groaning in protest as the first picture came onto the screen. The male from 1, apparently his name was Onyx, got a 7 along with his fellow tribute Diamond. Derek got a 9 and Scarlet managed a 6. I started to zone out only catching a few of the scores. 4's for the tributes from 3, the small boy from 8 managed a 7, and suddenly Finniks face was flashing on the screen with a 11.

"Well done Finnik!" Haymitch said slapping his back. Finnik was smiling from ear to ear at his high score. Suddenly I was aware that thanks to my outburst I would probably be the lowest scoring tribute. Then my face flashed across the screen. Followed by an 11. The highest score.

"Nice job Lily!" Finnik exclaimed kissing my cheek. Everyone came and patted my back congratulating both Finnik and I on our outrageous scores. I tried my hardest to look happy but on the inside I was freaking out. This meant that everyone would be out to kill both of us. How exciting.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Can't wait for the next one! Please review, and no flames!**

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,**

**MissPayne143 and Maya**


	10. Fire Can Be Icy Cold

**My oh my. It's surely been a long time! Sorry this chapter isn't the best, but don't worry... SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! So this means dear readers that we can work on this story a lot more! How exciting! Next chapter they enter the Hunger Games! Be ready for that!**

**Disclaimer: MissPayne143 does not own the Hunger Games.**

It has been four hours since I was last in bed. The wonderful place that I used to take advantage of, until now when I realize that these are my last few nights in bed before I enter that stupid arena. Maxim, Xenia and Tatiana have been working endlessly on preparing my hair, nails, and face for Delia. The interviews are in a few hours, and I have no idea what I'm going to say, let alone wear. There's one more pluck of the eyebrow before my prep team back away and take a good look at me.

"You look absolutely ravishing!" Tatiana told me clapping her hands together.

"Stunning!" Maxim added.

"By far the best work we've ever done!" Xenia told me while fanning her eyes as if about to cry. They opened their mouths to say something, but before they could Delia was in the room telling them that they had to leave, and the magic must start. The three left taking one last glance at me before I was alone with Delia.

"So what do you have planned for me today?" I asked her folding my arms. She walked back to the door and opened it, letting my mother walk in.

"Well first off your mother wanted to assist me in getting you ready for your interview. And second, according to a bet that was made yesterday, I didn't get to pick your outfit, Finnik did." Delia said looking a little bit mad.

"I helped him make the final decision!" Mom said smiling. If he made me go out there in some slutty outfit, he would be dead. As if reading my thoughts Mom spoke up.

"It's actually really beautiful Lilia. So don't worry." I smiled at the thought and let them start their work.

Two hours later I was finished. I was ready to get a good look at myself. I've only been able to catch small glances of myself in the mirror. Delia stood back with Mom, who was very close to tears.

"Okay Lilia, you can look at yourself now." Delia helped me stand up and turn around to face the mirror. Saying that I was beautiful was an understatement. They made me astonishing. My hair was left down, but braided at the sides with its natural curls cascading down my back. Delia had placed a small tiara in my hair too, topping it off. My face looked the same, with little touches of blue and purple across my eyes. Now my dress, that was absolutely astounding. It was a blue strapless dress that had a diamond belt at the natural waist line, and below that was a magnificent blue and purple fire design with darker accents in it. I turned to Mom who was by now crying, so I could give her a hug.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I said as I also gave Delia a hug. Mom wiped her eyes and straightened up.

"It was Finnik's idea to follow along in the fire theme. But it was my idea to make sure that the Capitol knows that fire is not only scorching hot, but icy cold." That made no sense to me whatsoever. But I nodded as if I understood everything. The door suddenly opened. And a smiling Effie came rushing in.

"I have something for you my darling." She took her hand out from behind her back and held up a simple yet gorgeous necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a single pearl on it. I took it amazed at how you could find something so tiny and beautiful in a country that's falling apart. Effie noticed me staring at it in astonishment and spoke up.

"You know, if you put enough pressure on coal, it turns into a pearl. I thought you would like it." I looked up at Effie and smiled. She didn't know how so totally wrong she was about the whole putting enough pressure on coal thing.

"I love it! Thank you Effie." I gave her a big hug which she gladly returned. After I let go she straightened herself and put on her usual 'lets-get-down-to-business' face.

"We need to get you backstage! It's almost time to start the interviews!" Suddenly I was whisked away down a long hallway and to the area where I would be awaiting the moment when Caesar Flickerman would be calling out my name.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I cannot stand still for more than half an hour. Guess how long I've been standing here. You guessed it. _More_ than half an hour. Finnik still hasn't come out of his prep room, so I've been alone. Scarlet had to stay with Derek, and I personally didn't feel like seeing him at the current moment. So I was left looking very unsocial in the corner. How wonderful. Just when I was about to give up and go talk to Scarlet, the TV screen blared and the Panem national Anthem was playing. Time to start our interviews. Caesar came out as usual preppy and excited. He opened with a few jokes, and then started to call the female tribute from one to come to the stage. Diamond looked fantastic in a very revealing silver floor length dress. She kept talking about how she just wanted to return home to her boyfriend. After the first few seconds the whole crowd was bored out of their minds. Soon enough Scarlet was called on stage. She talked about how her father told her she would be a disgrace if she died and didn't return home. Everyone felt bad for her, know doubt she will be getting a lot of sponsors.

"What did I miss?" I turned around to see Finnik leaning against the wall looking very handsome in a black tux with a dark gray shirt on underneath. His tie was a blue and purple fire design; in fact it was the exact design of my dress. His hair was neatly combed back and I could tell that it really bothered him. But I also won our bet, so I got to pick out what he was wearing, and he had to learn to deal with the fact that his hair can't always be messy. I leaned against the wall with him and turned to the screen. Derek was now on talking about how he has trained his whole life for this and flexed his muscles every once in a while.

"The girl from 1 wouldn't stop talking about her boyfriend, her fellow tribute wouldn't talk at all, and Scarlet won over the audience with her horrible father story." I turned my head so I was looking at Finnik. He looked up at the screen while moving closer to me.

"I wouldn't say that she won over the audience just yet." I gave him a puzzled look then turned my head back to the screen. After a few more tributes had their interview Finnik spoke up again.

"I love your dress." He said holding out the material. I smirked and held out some of it too.

"I do too. I wonder who the genius was that came up with the idea for me to wear this was." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"I am a genius, aren't I?" He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned back into him trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Don't flatter yourself." I heard him chuckle before someone was telling me it was almost my turn to go and have my interview. Suddenly I was scared out of my mind. Finnik could tell, so he stepped in front of me and wrapped both arms around my waist.

"You're going to be just fine, calm down Lily." I didn't calm down at all. Just clutched my stomach as if I was going to puke.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. I'll be right back here. If you need any support just look at me okay?" I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled before kissing me. I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but I guess it was long enough for the Capitol workers, who ordered me to get on stage this instant. Finnik and I pulled apart and he rested his forehead against mine. I let go of him and started to walk away. Just as I exited I heard Finnik yell to me;

"If you feel nervous, remember that I think you look sexy!"

** Oh Finnik. If only there were really guys like you out there. Anyway don't forget to review! Have a nice day kids (and adults?)! NO FLAMES!**

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,**

**MissPayne143 and Maya**


	11. Remember

**Here's the next chapter! Again not the best one.. We kind of didn't really know what to do from the point where the previous chapter ended, and we really want to get to the actual Games and everything, so sorry if this chapter seems a little choppy and rushed. **

**We forgot to thank everyone for helping us with the dress design for Lily, we took everyone's ideas into account and a few of them were selected, and put into the design of her dress. Anyway, enough ranting. Let the story continue!**

**Disclaimer: MissPayne143 does not own the Hunger Games.**

"Lilia Mellark. You're up." A Capitol worker told me. I walked out on stage with as much courage as I could muster. Just remember Lilia, Finnik thinks you look sexy. I smiled at the thought. Of course Finnik would say something like that. I sat down in the chair by Caesar. He shook my hand before he started talking.

"Another Mellark! Seems like just yesterday her parents were here, am I right?" The whole audience started to cheer and clap, all I could do was smile.

"Tell me Lilia, what do you think of the Capitol so far?" He asked me. I smiled as big as I could before I answered his question.

"Well it sure is a big change from District 12! It's a lot more colorful here. And giddy!" I said trying to sound happy. Everyone in the audience laughed in agreement. Truthfully, I would much rather be in District 12 than here.

"Oh I bet it is! I just have to say that I love your dress!" He said holding out the skirt material in admiration. I gave a genuine smile at his comment.

"Well thank you Caesar! My mother thought it would be good to follow along in the fire theme." I said smoothing out the skirt. Caesar gave the audience a wink before he asked me another question.

"So tell me, does it light up?" I really didn't know. I never really thought about testing that out.

"I really don't know! Should I test it out?" I asked smiling at the audience. They all clapped urging me to see if it lights up. I stood up and twirled around. Sure enough I looked like I was engulfed in flames. After a few seconds of cheering I sat back down.

"Wonderful! How magnificent! Truly a sight to behold!" Caesar said clapping his hands together. After the audience settled down Caesar got to the real questions.

"I heard that you and your fellow tribute Finnik Odair are in a relationship, is this true?" He leaned forward as if he's been waiting for a long time to ask that question. I sighed.

"Yes, it is true. Finnik and I are in a relationship." I said giving a sad smile. I knew what was going to come next.

"What are you going to do? Only one can be the victor, will it be you, or Finnik?" I looked down at my lap. Great, no answer everyone can fill in the blank right there. Caesar noticing that I wasn't going to answer the question moved on.

"Well we wish you two the best. Now how's your little brother? Theodore I believe." I really don't want to answer the question. I am certainly not in the mood to burst into tears at the thought of Teddy, and how I made a promise to him that I intend on breaking. But I kept the smile and continued to be the happy, 'I love this stupid place that is making me fight to the death' person I was for the past minute.

"Oh he's probably doing fine! Hopefully he's enjoying seeing me on TV." Everyone laughed; I had no idea that what I had said was humorous.

"So tell me Lilia, did you make a promise with him at all?" I. Want. To. Strangle. You. Caesar.

"Yes. Of course I did." I said through gritted teeth. Caesar, not taking the hint, continued to question me.

"And what exactly did you promise him?" It took every little bit of concentration not to kill Caesar right now. I was obviously very uncomfortable in the conversation. Isn't it Caesars_ job_ to make this interview as comfortable as possible? But I had to keep going, just a few seconds left.

"I promised him that I would make it back home." Caesar raised an eyebrow.

"So you're planning on making it out alive? What about Finnik? Only one victor my dear." I started heavily breathing. This isn't how the interview is supposed to go! The buzzer went off, signaling the end of my interview. Thank God. I stood up along with Caesar who grabbed my hand and held it high above my head.

"Lilia Mellark! District 12!" I let them clap for a few seconds before I quickly walked off the stage. Mom and Dad were waiting there for me once I got off.

"He shouldn't have asked you that last question. Don't feel bad Lily, its okay." Mom tried to comfort me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off.

"If I see him again, I swear I'm going to murder him." I said under my breath as we walked out into the hallway so we could watch Finniks interview on the TV that they had out there. Hopefully it wouldn't be a waste of time like mine was. He walked out and shook Caesars hand.

"Welcome Mr. Odair! Wow you look just like your father!" Finnik just smiled.

"What can I say? Beauty like this runs in the family." He motioned to his body, earning a few sighs from the Capitol women. I heard Haymitch sigh from somewhere behind me.

"Shut up Finny boy." Mom and Dad huffed in agreement. They continued to talk about Finnik and his father, and how they're both attractive. Mom started to rub her temples after a minute of them talking like that.

"He doesn't know what he's setting himself up for." Dad started to comfortingly massage Moms shoulders. Haymitch was pacing by the wall.

"The kids an idiot. He's going to end up just like his father now!" Now I understood what they were talking about. They were talking about Finnik being sold to the Capitol women. Just like his dad was. I started to worry along with the others.

"We all have to say Finnik; Lilia is quite a pretty girl. You are certainly a lucky man!" My head shot up to the screen at the sound of my name. Finnik smiled at the ground. **(A/N Haha, you know like in the 1D song.. Ohh that was such bad humor)**

"Yes Caesar, I am." The audience gave a few sighs after he said that.

"Tell me, are you planning on keeping her alive in the arena?" Finnik looked up and leaned forward toward Caesar.

"Well, I promised Teddy that I would keep her alive." Caesar nodded.

"You're willing to die for Lilia then?" Finnik sighed before he nodded.

"As long as she stays alive and makes it back to her brother, it doesn't matter what happens to me." Tears started to fall. I didn't even realize my eye's had started to water, until all my tears came pouring out. Caesar touched his heart. There wasn't a single dry eye in the whole audience. I started to sob into my hands. Effie came and comfortingly put her arms around my shoulders.

"Are you sure about that Finnik?" Caesar started to dab at his eyes, since he was also crying. Finnik sat up a little straighter and looked Caesar dead in the eye.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be. I would do anything for Lily because, well, I love her Caesar. And when you love somebody this much, you're willing to die for them so you can make sure that they'll be safe." I started to cry even harder. Effie left to go and grab me some tissues, which would probably be good since I don't want to ruin this dress with my tears. I didn't even realize that Finnik's interview was over until a familiar voice was pulling me close and was soothingly telling me that everything was going to be alright. Effie came back with the tissues and handed them to Finnik. He gently pulled me away and started to wipe my eyes for me.

"You need to stop crying Lily; you're ruining your make up." I gave a small laugh at his comment. I opened my eyes and looked around at everyone. Mom and Dad were wiping away any tears that were left, while Haymitch was comforting a crying Effie. He patted her back nervously, and was taken aback when she threw her arms around him and cried into his shirt. Haymitch looked at us with a puzzled expression.

"Like this!" Finnik whispered before he pulled me close and soothingly stroked my hair. Haymitch nodded and pulled Effie close and stroked her hair. I rested my head on Finniks chest as he started to sway us a little bit. After a few minutes Effie calmed down. She looked up at Haymitch before pushing him away and straightened out her wig. She smiled that huge Capitol smile before she grabbed her clip board that fell on the ground and started to talk really fast.

"Come along children! We need to get you two rested; you have a big, big, big day tomorrow!" She practically jogged down the hallway to the elevator. I took off my heels and lifted up my dress, so I wouldn't trip over it, and ran after her. I heard everyone start to run behind me. We all didn't stop until we were in the elevator.

"How do you run in those shoes?" I asked Effie. She smiled at me.

"You learn how to when you have to chase down teenagers for a living." Everyone burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh after everything that just happened. Finnik leaned against the side of the elevator and looked at Haymitch with a grin before he started talking.

"So Haymitch… You and Effie had a little moment back there." Finnik winked at Haymitch who was suddenly beat red.

"I was being a good person Finny boy." Dad snorted at that comment.

"Haymitch? A good person? I've never heard of such a thing!" Mom laughed.

"Oh stop teasing him you two!" Effie said as she lightly hit my parents with her clip board. I giggled.

"So you enjoyed your little cuddle time with Haymitch?" The elevator doors opened at our floor and I raced out of there before she could hit me with her clip board. I didn't stop running until I was in my room and the door was closed and locked. I threw my shoes into a corner and set the tiara down on the desk. I took off my dress and hung it up before I put on a pair of loose pink shorts and a black baggy T- Shirt. I left my hair how it was and washed off the make up. I was about to climb into bed when there was a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it, expecting to see Finnik. But instead my mother was in the doorway.

"Just wanted to say good night honey." She kissed my forehead and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear. Suddenly she had me in a bear hug and she was crying over my shoulder.

"You are the best daughter anyone could ever have Lily. I just want you to know that." She pulled away and kissed my head once more.

"Stay strong in there Lilia." With that she walked away down the hall. I almost went back into my room. But instead I crossed the hall and started to bang on Finniks door. He opened it not wearing a shirt. Again. I didn't care though. I practically jumped on him and started to cry into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair.

"I'm not ready for this Finnik!" He walked backward into his room and shut the door.

"I know Lily. I know." He sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap. I cried even harder. He laid me down on the bed and climbed in next to me. He propped his head up on his hand and started to stroke my hair as I cried into his chest. Half an hour later I stopped crying and just laid there cuddling up to his chest, as he still stroked my hair, running his fingers through it.

"I love you Finnik. Remember that." He let his head fall down to the pillow. He stopped stroking my hair and softly touched my cheek. My eyes closed as I started to enter a dark dreamless sleep. The last things I remember was Finnik kissing my head and pull me close.

"I know Lily. I know."

**Next chapter they enter the Hunger Games! Don't forget to review! NO FLAMES!**

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,**

**MissPayne143 and Maya**


	12. Not too Shabby

**Well it sure has been a while! Well this chapter they enter the Hunger Games! Sorry this one isn't as long as the others, it was either have this one shorter, or have it over seven thousand words. And we think that this way is better. So keep on reading and enjoying the story! Don't forget to review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: MissPayne143 does not own the Hunger Games.**

The next morning went by all too fast. I woke up and was immediately rushed to breakfast. We all ate in silence. I was staring at the hardly touched piece of bread that I had on my plate.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat." Haymitch said as he looked at my plate. I looked up at Haymitch with a sad expression on my face. I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss waking you up in the morning Haymitch." He chuckled fighting back the tears.

"That makes two of us, sweetheart." I looked back down at my plate.

"There's no need to miss it, you'll be waking him up soon enough." Finnik said as he took a big gulp of water. I just kept my eyes trained on the piece of bread. In a few days this little piece of bread could possibly keep me alive for a few more hours. Effie stood up and set her napkin on the table.

"Time to go children." Everyone stood up to say the final goodbyes. I gave Haymitch a hug first.

"Don't drink too much." He wiped away the tears and smiled at me.

"Run. When the gong goes off run. Don't look for Finnik or anyone. Just run." I nodded my head and moved on to Effie. I was still wearing the necklace that she gave me.

"I'm going to miss you, Lilia." I gave a small laugh and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you too Effie." I walked over to my parents who gave me a huge hug.

"We'll make sure you come home. We love you Lily." I started bawling into their shoulders. Finnik came up behind me and put a hand on my arm.

"It's time to go, Lily." I pulled away from my parents as they kissed either side of my cheeks. I turned around and walked away with Finnik. He put his arm around my shoulder. We walked in silence. After a few minutes we made it to where our prep teams were waiting. I walked off with mine as Finnik walked off with his. They had me sit down and they started to work on just touching up a few things for me. Once they finished I gave them a quick hug and walked out. As I was leaving I heard them yell to me; "If we could, we would certainly bet on you!" this made me smile as I left for the hovercraft that would bring me to certain death. Finnik sat to one side of me as Scarlet took the other. A woman in white robes walked up to me and stuck the tracker into my arm. She did the same for everyone else. I grabbed Finniks hand as the hovercraft took off. Soon enough we were all rushed underneath the stupid arena. I was put in a room and was told to wait for Delia. A few minutes passed before she entered the room. She gave me a sad smile.

"Hello my darling." I smiled right back. She motioned for me to come over to her. Delia helped me into skin tight black pants and a skin tight long sleeved black shirt. After that she helped me put on black snow pants. I only knew they were snow pants because a few years ago when District 12 had a huge snow storm everyone bought multiple pairs of pants identical to these. How wonderful. The arena must have snow. She also helped me into a huge white snow coat with a huge hood on it. I put on my gloves and snow boots. Delia put my hair in two braids and stood back to get one last good look at me. She laughed.

"Well you don't look too ridiculous." Her comment caused me to laugh. Most likely the last time that I would too. A voice came over the intercom. _"All tributes to their_ _pods for lift off."_ Delia gave me a quick hug and whispered into my ear,

"Don't trust Scarlet. She and Derek have a plan to kill you and Finnik in the arena." She kissed my head before helping me into the pod. She gave me thumbs up as the glass case closed. My last chance to escape suddenly flew away. Surrendering me to a horrible fate. Delia stood there smiling at me as the pod lifted up and engulfed me in darkness. Suddenly a bright light shown down on me and I got my first glimpse of this years arena. To my left was a huge snowy mountain range. In fact, everything was covered in snow. I guess this year they're planning on freezing us to death. To my right was an ice covered lake. Behind me was a snowy forest. I would definitely run in that direction. Right in front of me was the Cornucopia. With weapons and backpacks scattered all around it. I caught sight of a backpack a few feet in front of me. And right next to it was a bow and arrows. If I ran fast enough then I could grab it and still make it to the forest without getting killed. I looked around the circle of tributes. Derek was a few tributes to my left and was ready to pounce. Scarlet was right across the circle from me, and Finnik was a few tributes to my right. Claudius Templesmith's voice came booming around us.

"Welcome to the 110th Annual Hunger Games. Let the Games begin!" The count down started and every single tribute got into the running stance. The girl from 7 slipped on her icy platform and was blown to bits.

9

I was wiping her blood off my face.

8

Finnik and I made eye contact.

7

He motioned to the forest behind us. I nodded.

6

He pointed towards Scarlet. I shook my head remembering what Delia had told me about her and Derek.

5

Hopefully Teddy will be alright without me.

4

I hate the Capitol.

3

Get the bow, arrows, and backpack then run.

2

May the odds be ever in my favor

1

_DONG!_

I took off running I grabbed everything and ran in the opposite direction. The boy from two grabbed my arm and nearly impaled me on his spear, luckily Finnik already found multiple knives and spears and he launched one into the boys stomach. He grabbed my hand as we ran faster towards the forest. Once we were in we didn't stop running until we heard the cannons of the first deaths from the initial blood shed. I counted 10. Only 14 of us left already. Finnik looked at me before dropping all of his stuff and taking me into a huge bear hug. He set me down and quickly kissed me.

"We survived the blood shed!" He laughed, and I couldn't help but join in. We heard a rustling in the bushes and immediately armed ourselves. The little boy from 8 stumbled out he looked up at us with big eyes. He hung his head.

"If you're going to kill me, please make it quick." I lowered my arrow and Finnik did the same with his spear. I sighed.

"We won't kill you." He looked up at us with a smile on his face.

"Really?" We nodded. He stood up and brushed some of the snow off his pants. He held out his hand for us to shake.

"I'm Stephen." I shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lily. And this is Finnik." Finnik smiled and gave a little wave. I let go of his hand.

"Where's your District partner?" Finnik asked Stephen. He looked down and wiped a tear.

"Scarlet killed her." I stood there shocked.

"You mean sweet, innocent Scarlet?" Finnik responded. He nodded.

"Well she isn't that sweet or innocent anymore." Stephen pulled his hood up over his head.

"I'm not going to waste anymore of your time, so I'll be off!" He started to walk in the opposite direction. I launched forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you stay with us? You could be allies with us." Stephen smiled at my comment.

"Ok!" He walked back over to us as we started to walk deeper into the forest. This isn't a bad start to the Games. I haven't died, Finnik hasn't died, and we made a new ally. Not too shabby.

**Yes. Not too shabby indeed. Well there's another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! We should have the next chapter up some time soon, so be looking out for it. Don't forget to review, and no flames. **

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,**

**MissPayne143 and Maya.**


	13. Blood Sucks

**Holy mother of all things holy, it has been a long, long time darlings. I apologize, my older brother got married, my older sister had twins (the kids are adorable but little devils), me being the second youngest was also given the talk at my brothers wedding, and school has driven me insane. Oh and I also went to England for 2 weeks, so I didn't really do anything during that time. So those are all my reasons why I haven't updated in a long time. But hey I'm back! And I apologize that this isn't the best chapter ever. Sorry loveys. No flames though :)****  
**

**Disclaimer: MissPayne143 does not own Hunger Games.  
**

We have been walking for hours. Hours. It's below freezing, and all around us tree branches are falling to the ground, the weight of all the snow and ice being too much to bear for them. I've already wanted to fall to the ground and just wait for death to slowly creep upon me ant claim me as its own. It's pretty much too cold to do anything. Especially fight for your life. If we run into anybody right now then we would be dead. God help us if we run into the Careers.

"You're thinking negative again Lily. I can see it in your eyes." Finnik whispered to me. I looked up at him and saw that his lips were bright purple. I shrugged and folded my arms across my chest.

"It's very hard not to think negatively when it's freezing outside, we could die at any given moment, and there is somebody out there who wants you dead that knows your exact plan." I countered. Finnik rolled his eyes and draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Things could be worse. We could be dead."

"Hey guys… I think we just walked into a trap." I looked over at Stephen, totally forgetting that he was with us. He was bent over something, and when he stood up I gasped. Right under him was a bloody human hand.

"I think we should turn around before we run into whatever it was that tore this off of someone." He said quickly walking over to us and away from the hand. Finnik's arm left my shoulder and out of the corner of my eye I saw it reach for his spear on his back. He was staring off at something that I couldn't see.

"Nobody move." I followed his gaze and saw a white snow leopard a few feet down the trail we were on. This was no ordinary one though. Even though from where we were standing it looked normal I knew it had to have been a mutt. Otherwise it wouldn't be in this stupid arena. The mutt took a few steps closer to us and that's when I saw exactly what the Capital had done to this poor animal. The mutt's teeth and nails were glistening with the fresh blood of a new victim, and the teeth were long, pointy, and sharp. I would guess that it could rip clear through your bones in one bite.

"Lily do you think you can shoot it from here?" Stephen whispered to me. I kept staring at the animal.

"Not without making obvious movements. If it notices then it'll rip our heads off before we even have the chance to scream." I whispered back. I saw Finniks hands tighten around the spear.

"I got this one." Just as he drew his arm back ready to throw the spear the mutts head moved to the left and it pounced on someone. We only heard a scream before a cannon drowned it out. I wasted no time loading an arrow on to the bow and sending it right into the leopard's eye just like mom taught me. Finnik still threw the spear at it, just to make sure it was really dead.

"Do you think it's safe to go over there?" Stephen asked. Finnik took a few careful steps forward then motioned for us to follow him. Once we made it over to the mutt we saw that it was lying dead right on top of the female tribute from 11. Her blood was mixed in with the leopards', and was staining the snow all around us. Finnik grabbed his spear and my bow, and then quickly used some clean snow to wash off them off. Stephen and I stood over the girl staring down at her. The poor thing probably didn't even have the time to close her eyes before the vicious creature sunk its claws right through her heart. I bent down and gently closed her eyes for her.

"What a vicious way to be killed." Stephen commented. I put an arm around his shoulders and nodded.

"This is just what the Capital likes Stephen. We should get going. I don't want to be around when the hovercraft comes. I don't feel like seeing her taken away." Finnik said as he grabbed my hand and tugged me away from the murder scene. I grabbed Stephens hand and together the three of us walked off down the trail looking for shelter.

"Look! A cave!" Stephen pointed off 50 yards away from us.

"Come on; let's go make a camp for the night." Finnik said. Stephen and I trudged along through the snow behind Finnik slowly making out way to the cave. Once we were there I took the backpacks into the cave while Stephen and Finnik camouflaged the entrance. They came back in a while later. I had spread out everything we had. 3 sleeping bags, some dried fruits, 3 empty water bottles, a box of matches, some rope, a pocket knife, wire, and two first aid kits.

"Since when do they have these in backpacks?" I asked the boys as holding up the first aid kits. They shrugged and looked at everything else we had.

"Alright, tomorrow let's go hunting. We need to get more food. Plus hunting is also a good way to get to know our surroundings and what the arena is like. Maybe we could find some of the other tributes' camps. Does everyone like this idea?" Finnik asked. I looked at Stephen who nodded. I looked at Finnik and shrugged.

"Not like I have anything better to do with my time." He looked at me for a few minutes then motioned for me to go with him somewhere. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the entrance of the cave.

"Okay spill it Lily. What's worrying you?" I looked up at him as innocently as possible.

"What do you mean? I'm fine Finn." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I've known you since birth. I'm not stupid Lily. I know when you're worried, so tell me what's going on because no offence or anything, but I really don't want to be in an alliance with someone who's just going to throw a fit, and be in a bad mood the whole time. I mean seriously yesterday you were fine, and now today you're all ticked off at everything… Wait a second." He looked off into space putting two and two together finally. Finnik looked down at me awkwardly smiling.

"Are you… You know… On your… Um… Please don't make me say it Lily." I looked at him very confused.  
"Finn I have no idea what you're talking about." He looked at Stephen really quickly to make sure he wasn't listening and leaned down to me.

"Are you… Menstruating?" He asked this obviously being really awkward for him. I burst out laughing until my face was purple. I looked at Finnik who was still staring at me waiting for my answer.

"Finnik, you are the most awkward person in the world." I laughed a little bit more and wiped away a few tears.

"Yes my darling Finnik. I do happen to be menstruating. Perfect timing right? Looks like the first week of the Games are going to be really interesting." I winked at him and walked back to Stephen, who promptly asked what we had to talk about.

**Well there's another chapter! I should have more time to write another chapter soon! So keep looking kiddos :) NO FLAMES EVERYONE! I hope you all have the merriest of Christmases. :D**

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,  
**

**MissPayne143 and Maya  
**


	14. HELP MUCH NEEDED

**Hello everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**I have a huge favor to ask of all my readers out there. I have MAJOR writers block. I've literally rewritten the next chapter 14 times, I just can't decide what to happen next. So if any of you have any ideas out there, they would be highly appreciated. Just leave them in a review or PM me, I need some new ideas.. I will be sure to mention that it was your idea, so don't worry about that. Any help is much appreciated! The more help the sooner the next chapter will come out! And the more dramatic the better :)  
**

**Merry Christmas everyone and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,  
**

**MissTomlinson143  
**

**p.s- Everybody better know that today is (my future husband) Louis Tomlinson's 21st birthday :) god that boy is just soo good looking..  
**


	15. What Have You Done?

**Well it sure has been a really long time. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been incredibly busy. But hey, at least I'm back right? Well I have tons more ideas for this story, so don't worry. There shouldn't be as many pauses and stuff... I hope you enjoy this chapter. The intensity is going to start up again next chapter! So don't miss it! **

**Disclaimer: MissTomlinson143 does not own The Hunger Games.**

It's been a week and nobody else has died. We do know that the female tribute from 2 was badly injured because we watched her and her fellow Careers get into a pretty intense argument that ended in her left arm being slashed open with Scarlet's sword. I don't think I've ever been more mad at a person in my whole life. She used Finnik and I. All she wanted was to see what our plan was so she could try to kill us faster, I must admit that that was a really good plan. If only Delia hadn't heard her plan, then everything would be going her way right now. But thankfully it isn't so now I have a better chance of returning home to Teddy, and my family. I still haven't exactly planned out how both Finnik and I will be getting out of the arena… Hopefully I'll come up with something soon… Hopefully…

"Lily? Are you still awake?" Stephens voice came out in a whisper through the darkness. It was around midnight, so we should've all been asleep. I moved a slowly towards Stephens voice, making sure that Finnik was still asleep as I moved.

"I'm still awake Stephen. You should really get some sleep." I whispered. I finally made it over to Stephen. He was laying cuddled up in his sleeping bag with his hood on and his jacket zipped all the way up to his chin.

"I can't sleep Lily… It's so cold…" he whispered softly. I looked over to where Finnik was sleeping. We had opened both of our sleeping bags and used one as a blanket covering the ice cold ground, and the other to cover the both of us, capturing in our body heats keeping us extra warm. I tugged on Stephens shoulder a little bit, helping him to sit up.

"Come on, open up your sleeping bag and you can go over there with Finnik and I alright? It'll hopefully be a little warmer." Stephen instantly opened up his sleeping bag and crawled with me back to where Finnik was still fast asleep. He put his sleeping bag over the other one that Finnik was using and waited for me to crawl in beside Finnik first. Once I was next to Finnik Stephen quickly slid in and covered himself up.

"Is this any better?" I asked, already feeling myself drifting off to sleep. I could faintly make out Stephen nodding his head yes. He curled up a little bit closer to me and soon fell into a deep, deep sleep. I laid there, listening to Finnik's soft snores until I eventually fell asleep.

"LILY WAKE UP NOW!" I was jolted awake by Finnik shaking my shoulders and yelling in my ear. There were a few things wrong with him standing right there. First off, it was sunny outside… And I could feel the heat. Second, he wasn't wearing his huge jacket anymore. In fact, he wasn't wearing a shirt at all. Third, it was suddenly scorching hot. Last, I was laying in a huge puddle.

"Finnik, what happened here?!" I exclaimed, quickly sitting up and put the sleeping bags away. Finnik helped me to my feet and led me outside of the cave. The snow was gone. Now it was just rolling hills, and a huge meadow looking out onto a gigantic lake with a huge mountain and large forest. Those clever Gamemakers melted all the snow while we were all sleeping. I see how it is… Bring it on.

"They melted it while we were sleeping. Apparently there were a few tributes camping out on the frozen lake, and when it melted they fell in and were eaten by some mutts they had swimming around in there. Stephen was out investigating and saw the whole thing. The poor kid hasn't been the same ever since." Finnik explained. I looked around and noticed that I couldn't see Stephen.

"Where is he?" I asked starting to freak out. What if he couldn't take it and he killed himself? What if he's afraid that the image of those poor tributes being eaten alive will haunt his nightmares. We all know that's true though… I just hope that he hasn't done any thing that he'll regret…

"There he is! Over there!" Finnik called. He quickly grabbed our things then dragged me over to the outskirts of the forest. I didn't see Stephen until we were a few feet away from him. Stephen was huddled in fetal position right in front of a bush staring off in the direction of the lake.

"Stephen? Don't just run off like that! You scared me so much, I thought you were dead or something. Never, ever do that to me again unless you want me to rip your head off of your body alright?" I said whilst bringing him into a huge bear hug. Stephen didn't move. His gaze remained in the lakes direction, and his body was still in fetal position. I pulled away and looked right into his eyes, not taking my hands off of his shoulders.

"Hey, are you alright? I didn't mean that I'll rip your head off… You just scared the hell out of me Stephen… Stephen?" No matter how much I said his name it was like he couldn't hear me. What's wrong with him? I heard Finnik gasp from behind me.

"Oh no.. No, no, no, no, no…" He knelt down next to me, moving my hands from his shoulders so he could look right into Stephens eyes. Finnik snapped a few times in front of Stephens eyes, then shook him by the shoulders a little bit. I watched Finniks face drop, and his hands go to his hair almost as if he was going to rip it out.

"Finnik? Finn what's happened?" I asked nervously. Finnik looked at Stephen another time, his eyes getting sort of teary. Finnik turned to me without saying anything. After a few moments of staring into my eyes Finnik spoke up.

"He's snapped." I'm pretty sure he noticed my confused expression, so he sighed and wiped away a few tears that had leaked from his eyes.

"Lily, he snapped. Just like my mother did when she was in the Games. Lily. Stephen isn't stable anymore. He isn't all there. Do you understand what I'm saying?" It took me a few minutes before I gasped, finally realizing what he was talking about.

"No, he didn't really… Did he?" I looked back at Stephen and noticed the glossiness in his eyes, and how they were focused far away. I noticed how he was sitting here with us… But at the same time not really with us. Watching those tributes be eaten alive must've caused that final string of stability to snap. Finnik stood up, finally putting a shirt on. I quickly stood and removed my coat. It sure was hot now that the snows gone.

"What do we do now Finn?" I asked. Finnik put his backpack on over his shoulders and helped me with mine.

"Now we get to higher ground. I have a feeling that all the snow went somewhere. I bet they're going to flood a certain part of the arena out. We'll take Stephen along with us, I don't want to see the poor kid die." He mumbled. Stephen was already wearing his back pack, so we didn't have to help him put that on. All that we had to do was get him to stand up, and walk. Which was a pretty hard task on its own. I had to grab one of his hands and tug him along while Finnik went in front of us and cleared a path. After a few hours of hiking up the mountain we made it to a little clearing.

"Alright, let's stop here for alittle bit and eat. We'll probably be hiking for a few more hours. Or at least until nightfall." Finnik said. He grabbed a few pieces of dried fruit from his backpack and handed a piece to Stephen and I. We both quickly ate it then drank some water. Stephen sat down on a rock and looked out over the arena.

"You know, if we weren't fighting for our lives, I would really enjoy this." Stephen muttered. I looked down at him shocked. Stephen hasn't talked in hours. I quickly looked at his eyes and saw that they weren't glazed over anymore, but back to how they used to be. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Me too. It's such a nice view. If only this was all real… The scernery I mean." I responded. Stephen chuckled.

"I don't know… If we could have the Games, but with the Gamemakers, or with the President then I would be all for it. I think they should pay for what they've done. They've been killing innocent people for decades. It's too long. This needs to stop. Someone needs to put an end to their regin once and for all!" Stephen exclaimed. Finnik and I looked at each other, both obviously not liking where this little speech was going.

"Hey Stephen… Can you maybe just keep it to yourself? Now isn't really the nicest time to be yelling threats at the Capital…" Finnik said calmly. Stephen stood up, with a fire in his eyes.

"No! This needs to stop! This isn't right Finnik! How can you talk like that?! You're father died fighting for our freedom! And look at us, we're still here, we're still fighting against kids our own age for our lives. Your mother isn't stable because of these stupid Games Finnik! God how can you be so stupid and with the wrong side! Once I make it out of here the Capital better watch their backs! Once I'm out of here you can count on another war. This time we're going to win… This time the Capital will be demolished. I can guarantee it." Stephen finished. He smiled to himself and settled himself back down on his rock. I was about to say something when I heard rumbling. Finnik, Stephen, and I immediately stood up.

"What was that?" Finnik asked. The rumbling grew louder to our left so we all turned our heads and gasped. The girl from District One's body was lying next to us. Her eyes were open and lifeless. She had a large, scary deep gash along her temple by her left eye, and going down her stomach. Her whole left arm was covered in blood, and the worst part was the gigantic indent in her skull. What could've done that? My question was answered a few seconds later when huge boulders came down the mountain. We were in the middle of a rock slide. I quickly turned to Stephen with wide eyes. His were just as wide, with his mouth hanging open. I gulped, looking him right in the eye.

"Stephen… What the hell have you done?"

**Yes indeed Stephen. What the _hell_ have you done? Well there's this chapter! I can't wait for the next few ones! It would mean a great deal to me if you just reviewed the story, it always makes my day better to see how much you guys enjoy it, or what you want to happen! Who knows, maybe that'll happen. Just remember guys... NO FLAMES.**

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor, **

**MissTomlinson143 and Maya**


	16. Nobody Tells Me Anything

**Oh my Lord it sure has been a long time hasn't it! Well I'm sorry for the long wait, but my computer was going through some tough times, and I jsut had to get a new one. Sadly with that new one it was small enough that I seemed to loose it... But hey I found it! So here's the next chapter kids! Review please! NO FLAMES.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

"We need to move now!" Finnik yelled to us. Stephen wouldn't move from his spot he was in. He was staring down at the lifeless body in front of him. I stopped and turned to Finnik.

"Finn! He won't move!" I yelled over the loud roars of the falling rocks. Finnik took one glance at Stephen before he ran over to him and threw his small body over his broad shoulders and started to run down the mountain again.

"Come on Lily! If you don't move then you'll be crushed to death!" I looked back at the girl's lifeless body just in time to see a huge boulder come down and crush her beneath it. I heard the crunching of bones before I was pulled down the mountain. The rocks were coming down at a much faster rate when we were half way down the mountain. There was no way that we would be able to make it down the mountain without being crushed. Finnik must've noticed this too because he slowly started to frown.

"Lily… I think this is it." He muttered while we lifted each other over a huge rock that had stopped falling. I felt tears come to my eyes at that terrifying thought. This couldn't be the end. We still had so much life ahead of us… We can't die now.

"Finn we aren't going to die… We'll- Finnik look!" I pointed over to Stephen who was aimlessly wandering around the mountain, somehow dodging all the falling boulders. Finniks eyes followed to where my finger was pointing.

"He isn't… God it's like the kid wants to be killed!" He yelled angrily while he stood up and ran after Stephen. I followed close behind him, the two of us determined to stop Stephen before he walked into the cave. If he entered it then who knows what kind of terrible, disgusting things the Gamemakers would do to him before they just finished him off.

"Stephen! Back away from the cave! Don't go in there! Stop being an idiot! Get your ass back over here before you get each of us killed!" Finnik yelled to him. I watched Finnik run after him when I noticed that the rumbling had stopped. It was quiet. Far too quiet for an arena. I didn't dare to move. Even the slightest movement could take my life at this moment. Finn had made it to the cave with Stephen and was pulling him back when he must've noticed how silent it was. I watched him freeze up and stop moving.

"Lily? Are you still out there?" He yelled over his shoulder. I slowly started to look around.

"I'm still here Finn… What's going on?" I asked nervously. Right after I finished talking there was a huge explosion on the other side of the arena. The explosion was big enough that even though we were all the way over here, we could still feel the heat from the explosion and fell back slightly. I heard a thump and looked over my shoulder to see Stephen had fallen into the cave. I quickly got to my feet and ran over to Stephen.

"Stephen come on you're in the cave we need to get out now!" I yelled while I helped him stand up. Stephen kept falling back to the ground every time he stood up. Suddenly I heard rumbling again from the top of the mountain.

"Finnik there's another rock slide!" I exclaimed. To my surprise Finnik looked to the top of the mountain and smiled.

"Perfect…" He muttered under his breath. I finally started to drag Stephen out of the cave when Finnik came up behind me and pushed us both in.

"Finnik what the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed. I saw Stephen sit straight up beside me and look towards the mouth of the cave.

"Finn it's about to close up you need to get out of here." He said completely serious. I looked from Stephen to Finnik completely shocked.

"What? What's going on? Finnik what does he mean you need to get out of here? You aren't leaving me right? You can't die Finnik, you just can't." I sobbed. Finnik smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Lily I have to. Trust me I know what I'm doing." He whispered with tears building in his eyes. I started to loudly whimper when his hands cupped my face.

"I'll be just fine Lily. I love you so much… You're the best friend I could ever ask for and the best girlfriend too. Take care of my mother for me alright? Tell Teddy that it's in the top left drawer. Don't ask what it is, just tell him. He'll know what I mean." I shook my head, letting the tears fall freely.

"No… Finnik you can't die… Finn no…" I bawled. He sadly smiled and quickly brought his lips down to mine in one last heart stopping kiss. When he pulled away Stephen was standing up and looking out of the cave.

"Finn it's time." I watched in horror as Finnik stood up and walked out of the cave. He stopped when he made it to Stephen and smiled.

"Take care of her. She's my everything." Stephen nodded and shook Finniks hand.

"Will do. Thanks for all you've done Finn." Finnik smiled down to Stephen and stepped out of the cave. Stephen walked back to me and sat down in the cave, completely calm. All the sadness in me had gone. I couldn't cry anymore. All I could do was angrily stand up and look out to Finnik just standing there waiting for death to take him.

"Finnik Odair! If you don't get back in here I won't ever speak to you again!" I yelled a tiny bit ashamed of my terrible threat.

"We won't talk when I'm dead Lily… I'm sorry, I really am." Finnik looked down at his feet trying to keep himself composed.

"Finnik. Stop being ridiculous. Get back in here." He shook his head and muttered something that I couldn't hear since the rumbling had gotten quite louder.

"Lily I can't." He yelled. I looked down at my feet then back up at him.

"Fine. But just know that I will never, ever, _ever_ forgive you Finnik. I _hate_ you." I turned my back to him and sat down. The rumbling got louder and louder until I couldn't hear anything at all and the sound gave me a headache. I quickly took one last look over my shoulder just in time to see a huge rock cover the exit of the cave. Finnik was gone. For all we know he could be dead by now. I just lost my best friend. I just lost my boyfriend. No, I just lost my ex boyfriend.

"He did it for you, you know. Finnik really did love you." Stephen muttered. I ignored him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It would've been nice to know that he was planning this whole thing." I said bitterly.

"Well-"

"Stephen let it go. Finnik is going to die because he betrayed us. Now we have to find a way out of here." I stood up and was about to walk deeper into the cave when Stephen grabbed my arm.

"No Lily. We have to stay right here until they come to get us. Trust me, it's all part of the plan." My whole body froze.

"Plan? There's a plan? Part of this plan was Finnik dying?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes there is a plan. I can't tell you what it is until I get the okay. Until then we need to sit here and wait for Derek to come get us so we can move to phase three." Stephen explained. I sat down against the wall of the cave.

"Phase three?! How are we already on phase three?! What were these phases Stephen?!" I demanded. I faintly saw him slump against the other wall and remain silent for a few minutes before he sighed.

"Phase one was me "cracking" under the circumstances of the arena, phase two was Finnik sacrificing himself for us, and phase three is yet to happen. I'll tell you when it does alright Lily?" I can't comprehend this. So Stephen never cracked, he's perfectly fine, Finnik sacrificed himself for some plan that he didn't bother telling me about, and apparently we have to wait for Derek, a blood thirsty insane tribute from District 2 was going to help us? A few weeks ago he was threatening to kill Finnik and Stephen first! What the hell is going on with this stupid arena?!

"So let me get this straight, Derek is suddenly now on our side? Yeah, that sure seems right." I said sarcastically.

"He is! Trust me it's all an act! Just like what Scarlet did to you and Finnik! He's really a good guy, and he's going to be here to save us at any time." Stephen explained. I was about to say something when I heard screaming outside of the cave.

"Looks like they've found Finnik now…" Stephen whispered sadly. I looked to the rock that was keeping us from saving him with a horrified look. We heard laughs then a blood curdling scream. I knew that scream. Finnik screams like that when he has nightmares.

"The cannons going to go off at anytime…" Stephen mumbled. Seconds later, we heard Finniks cannon boom.

"Stand up Lily, Derek's coming to get us now." I stood up and sadly walked over to the boulder with Stephen.

"I'm sorry Lily… I know this must be hard for you." I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. He made the decision to leave me, I have to respect it. Even though I will never forgive him for what he's done." Stephen opened his mouth to say something when the boulder started to move. When there was a big enough space for Stephen and me to squeeze out of the cave Derek stopped pushing it. Right when we made it out of the cave I looked for Finniks body. Derek saw me and sighed.

"The Capital already took it Lily. I'm sorry." He said genuinely sad. I saw a few tears leak from his eyes before he wiped them away and stood up straighter.

"We need to move. Scarlet and the rest of them will be down the mountain soon. The faster we get off of it the faster we can put phase three into action. Oh and Lily, Finnik wanted me to give you this." Derek held out his hand for me and dropped something into my palm. When I opened it I saw the mockingjay pin that Gale had given me in the Justice Center.

"He said that it fell off of your coat when you took it off. He also told me that you need to remember what an impact both of your parents had on Panem. Finnik said that it's all up to you now. You need to be the change Panem has been waiting for." I stared down at the pin for a while then quickly pinned it to the front of my jump suit.

"Let's just get out of here, apparently there's a plan that nobody bothered to tell me about. Seems like we need to get this stupid thing into action don't we." I bitterly walked past the two boys and down the mountain. The three of us walked in complete silence for quite a long time until we finally made it to the out skirts of the forest again.

"When exactly will phase three be put into action?" I asked. Derek looked to the skies.

"I don't know. Soon I think." I sighed.

"How many deaths will it cost us exactly?" I quietly questioned. Derek smirked and happily adjusted his back pack.

"The only one that matters, The Presidents."

**What whhhhaaaattttt? The Presidents life? Hell to the yessss! Anyway, there's another chapter for you little weirdos out there! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter I hope to be up soon! But first I have something very important to ask of all of you out there.**

_**I need an assistant in my little story, as most of you know my friend Maya used to help me with this, but she moved to Australia with her new husband, so now I'm on my own. I need someone who is willing to help me with the story, basically just be there for me to pitch ideas to, or to help me come up with some ideas. Whoever is interested will get credit for it. If you are willing to help me then if you could just tell me (in a PM) why you should be the one to help me, and use an example for why you would be good, and just show that you have creativity then that would be absolutely wonderful! I'M IN SERIOUS NEED OF YOUR HELP SO PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_

**May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor, **

**MissTomlinson143**


End file.
